Watching The Knights Truth
by TJH16005
Summary: The people of the four Kingdoms, and beyond, are taken to watch the past present and future of Jaune Arc. They will learn his secrets. There wil be fights, regrets and tears. (will update a frequatly as I can manage)There will be many OCs in this story some good, some bad and some who are on the fence.Jaune X OC. This is an AU and will include some OOC in the cannon characters.
1. Taken To Watch

It was a regular day for the students of beacon in Ooblecks class.

The only abnormality was the empty seat beside the crimsonette Pyrrha Nikos, this was due to the fact that the Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR had been kicked out of beacon nearly two months ago.

The reason that this occurring was due to the fact that the resident knob head Cardin Winchester who informed professor Goodwitch the he forged his transcripts to get into the academy.

After the news of the Jaunes transcripts was made known to both the students of Beacon and the citizens of Vale there were countless people calling for him expulsion and imprisionment.

However after he left Beacon grounds on a Bullhead and was on his way to Vale to be taken into custody he vanished, as in he entered and left on the bullhead in handcuffs and when the bullhead arrive in Vale all that was in the bullhead was the a Beacon academy uniform that was discarded with no care and the handcuffs suppressing his aura, his scroll and nothing else.

His former friends had various reactions to this: Ruby was both worried about and upset with Jaune, upset for lying and worried about where he had gone to; Weiss was furious that Arc had somehow evaded being imprisoned for his crimes and was determined to see him thrown in a hole and for the hole to disappear; Blake was rather indifferent to the whole thing as she nether really interacted with Jaune properly, she was however curious about he seemingly disappeared; Yang was determined to find Jaune and make him sorry for lying to and hurting her sisters feelings; Nora was really worried about where her fearless leader had gone to and wondered if he was okay; Pyrrha was unsure how she felt regarding Jaune due her crush on him and how he seemingly evaded all law enforcement in the kingdom and vanished with no word to anyone; Ren was pretty curious at to where his first real male friend had gone but he never really voice his concern as to avoid problems.

As the bell rang signifying the end of the class professor Oobleck spoke to his class "Now students I'm sure that most if not all of you have heard about the tragic and horrifying murders that have occurred in Vale, so far there have been 32 victims so far and based of the evidence that was found all were killed by the same individual, due to this the we have decided to forbay all students from going to Vale after 21:00 and being in Vale after 22:30 this is in accordance with the curfew that was put in affect for the people and anyone caught breaking this curfew will receive a full week of detention as punishment, no mater the excuse."

After the announcement enveryone began to get ready to leave when the sunlight shining into the room stopped.

When they looked to the window they pure black clouds growning across the sky. But this wasn't just at Vale and Beacon it was happening all across Remnant from Atlas to Menagerie to the bandit camps, and even towards the grimm lands, even beyond to unknown lands.

Some found it fascinating while others saw it as something to be afraid of.

And as soon as all of the sky was completely covered in the darkness and everyone in the world was looking at it for one reason or another did they notice the pure black clouds begin to give of a red glow that continued to grow and grow until it burst and a pulse of ethereal red energy flew down towards the people of remenant accompanied with a voice that sounded like it belonged to ceding that had lived for millennia and it simply said...

 _ **"Stay still".**_

And just like that everyone no matter what they where doing simultaneously froze in place unable to move anything but their eyes and incapable of uttering a single word.

But as everyone silently panicked within their frozen black tendrils began to creep out from the clouds and slither towards the people.

As soon as the tendrils made contact with someone they encased them within a black sphere and pull them towards the sky.

When the tendrils reached Beacon they slowly consumed and abducted everyone from the headmaster to (the resident knob head) Cardin Winchester.

As the tendrils took the students from Ooblecks class Ruby Roses eyes shot from side to side watching helplessly as the tendrils took her friends and sister leaving only her, but as they reached for her her eyes began to glow and explode with a silver light.

However the tendrils where seemingly unaffected by the light as they continued to consume her until the light was completely enveloped and snuffed out.

And she was just carried in up into the pitch black sky along with everyone else in the world of rememant until there was only one single thing remaining.

Darknes.


	2. Old and New Faces

... UBY!"

"RUBY !!"

"WAKE UP YOU DOLT !!"

Ruby Roses eyes shot open to see all of her friends and family members surrounding her and looking after her with concern and worry. The first to speak was Taiyang "Ruby oh thank you Oum your're okay" he said in absolute relief and proceeded to envelop her in a hug.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, just confused" Ruby told him how she returned the embrace, "We're all like that sis" Yang said she tried to lighten to mood "I mean it looks like to tendril things brought us here to keep us in the Dark" she joked with her usually awful puns which as per usual brought groans or glares from those who heard it.

"Hey did you guys see some weird silvery light thing before you got grabbed" Ruby asked those around her somewhat sceptically, however it brought confused looks and no from her team and remains of JNPR and concerned (Qrow) and horrified (Taiyang) from the others.

"It was probably just a result of you passing out ... from shock most likely" Taiyang told her a somewhat hurried fashion.

But unbeknownst to the others Ruby got up and bagan to talk to her firiends Taiyang pulled Qrow to the side and told him in a hushed yet firm tone of voice "If you even try to tell Ozpin anything about what she just said I will kill you. I already lost Summer as a result of that damn power and no matter what anyone says about the 'greater good' 'I refused to lose my daughter too", all Qrow did was nod in understanding, even though he planned on telling Ozpin the first chance he got.

"Well hello Qrow" came the ever calm voice of Beacons headmaster followed by Professor Goodwitch, but despite the calm faces the two veterans huntsman can clearly see that they were both tensed and ready to strike at a moment notice.

"Hey Oz" Qrow replied simply, but He took a glance at Ruby and noticed that she and her friends were staring at something behind Ozpin and Goodwitch and they looked like they were thousands of people, and from all the different clothes that I could see them wearing it was easy to tell that they were from all over Remenant.

"Ozpin!" came the firm and authoritative voice of genaral Ironwood and he approach along with Winter Schnee, Leo Lionhart the headmaster of Haven

As well as the headmistress of Shade Dorothy White, a Faunus women in her earely thirties, she had pale skin, blue eyes like to sky, wavy dark brown hair with a pair of small dog ears petruding from the top of her head, she wore a white blouse with a blue pencil skirt all of which were accompanied with a red ribbon wrapped around her neck and her iconic red high heels.

As Ozpin went over to them and began to talk to the other heads of the other academy's the students realized that he actually didn't have his coffee mug in his hand for once.

Though as they continued to converse about what was going on the students then noticed three more people, one man and two women approaching them.

The man had pale skin, a clean shaven face, black hair that was combed back to look professional and a single pale green eye a the other one was covered by a well fitted eye patch however they could the a scar coming down from his covered left eye to his cheek. He wore tailored burgandy with a black shirt and black oxford dress shoes with no no tie and to top button undone and to finish his look he wore a silver signet ring with a styalized letter P on it on his right hand.

The first women had tanned skin with long dark brown hair that was tied back into a loose pony tail, orange eyes. She wore dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots, with a sand coloured t-shirt and had her look topped of with brown leather jacket.

The second women had lightly tanned skin, wavy shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She wore light blue jeans with brown chelsea boots, with a simple maroon t-shirt and a black choker with a small emerald in the center price of it to complete her look, but what caught people's attention the most was the small deer tail at the base of her spine.

Those who saw them would agree that they were all rather attractive. But ass on as they reached the group of professors, without them taken notice due to their focus on talking about the situation, the man simply said to that in a calm yet confident voice "Well hello".

As soon as he said this all of the teacher turned and looked at him and the women in slight confusion "The hell are you?" asked Qrow rather rudely

But the man was unfazed by this and simply responded in the same tone of voice he spoke in before "My apologies allow me to introduce myself my name is Markus O'shall, headmaster of Uternity academy-" he then gestures to the first women "this is Samantha Hollow, headmistress of Lunis academy-" then simply nodded as a greeting, before he gesture to the deer Faunus women " and this is Chloe Summers, the headmistress of Blessed academy" as he finished she sent them and kind and welcoming smile.

When he was finished with the introductions everyone else around them were surprised both by how they proclaimed to be incharged of academy's that no me I'd them had ever heard of before and by how confident the man was of his claims.

"RIDICULOUS!!" screeched the voice of Weiss Schnee, which caught everyone (and I mean everyone who were previously chatting amongst themselves nervously) as they heard, with some faunus holding their ears in pain "We have all been kidnapped my and unknown force and you in the midst of this catastrophie you have the nerve to claim that you are on par the the head of the best huntsman academy in all of Remenant but that you are the heads of the imaginary academy's that you made up!" she scolded them like they were idiotic children.

Everyone the look at the three strangers that absolutely no none from any of the four kingdoms (as well as Menagerie or the villages and towns out of the kingdoms) recognized them at all.

Markus then began to speak again, his tone showing no nervousness as result of Weiss' outburst "Well miss if you would-" his explanation was however cut off by loud howling laughter "AAAHAHAHA!!!"

Everyone turned to see who it was and saw a faunus man laughing like a mad man. He had tanned skin light brown hair, a light stubbed on his face and dark dark green eyes.

He wore demon jeans with dark brown cowboy boots, a dark green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his look was finished of with a dark brown stetson on his head, however his most noticeable feature was the large crocodile tail that protruded from his lower back.

"Well Oum damn girl" the new man exclaimed in a jovial tone, with a slightly southern accent, "You are very lucky that this guy-" he said as he through an arm around Markus' shoulders "is so calm 'cause if it was me and you talked to like that to, let's just sat you'd be rather hurt" he finished in a calmer tone of voice showing his seriousness.

But as Weiss' friend and family began to move to protect her the man started laughing again "I'm sorry y'all I was just loonkin' for some one to screw with" as soon as he said this those who know this man chuckled in response to that, while everyone's else looked at him oddly.

"Any way my name is Jackson Shade, but y'all can just call me Jack" as he finished talking Samantha looked at him rather unamused and simply asked "Are you done now?" in a rather bored tone of voice, though Chloe followed up by rather nervously saying "Yeah 'cause I think you've attracted a lot of attention".

As Jack looked around he noticed that everyone from the kingdoms and Managerie were looking at the four of them wondering who they are, but before he responded he began to take sniffs of the air whilst loom in one set direction (in the left corner where no one else was located) when he did he began to growl deeply like an animal.

Those who heard him doing this were off put by it, however he turned to Samantha and asked her "Hey Sam you pickin' up that rancid scent in the air as well", Samantha then looked in the same direction Jack was looking and took in a big whiff before she also began to growl just like Jack did.

Jack then yelled at the corner " HEY GRIMM BITCH-" at the mention of Grimm the civilians became nervous whilst Huntman and Huntresses readied themselves, however they notice that everything they had in them that they used as weapons were no longer on their person "I CAN SMELL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PETS SO EITHER COME OUT OR I'LL COME AND GET YOU!!"

When he finished telling no the darkness in the corner seemed to dissipate into nothingness.

It revealed the young assassin Mercury Black, the illusionary thief Emerald Sutrai, the false maiden Cinder Fall, this confused the professors of Beacon making them wonder why students visiting from Haven where in the corner however only Markus notice to look of worry on Lionharts face when he saw them.

Following them came the disgraced Dr Arthur Watts, the mad scorpion Tyrian Callows, the calm brute Hazel Rainart (though his face turned to one of fury at the site of Ozpin) and finally was the finally was the Grimm queen herself Salem.

As soon as she came into sight everyone, but the newcomers, took a step back in fear. However Salem ignored all of the and focused her attention on Jack and the other three with him with interest as none of them showed any fear at the sight of her which was rare.

"Well hello little humans" she regarded everyone with the same level disinterest "and hello you four, I don't believe I've heard of you before".

"No you haven't, but we have heard of you" said and unknown yet commanding voice from the darkness as multiple footsteps were heard coming from the dark left wall surrounding the everyone's which became to slowly fade away revealing millions of people that seemed ready to fight tooth and nail if they needed to.


	3. Captor and Talks

The people of the four kingdoms stood there in shock at the number of unknown people that were revealed when the wall vanished.

However before anyone else could say a single word a crimson red spot light opened up in the ceiling and descended down onto the floor in front of everyone.

But then a ten foot tall pillar emerged from the ground and from the light wisps of darkness descended me began to form a body of darkness that seemed to wear a cloak of the dame dark tendrills that took them, it had elongated grayish hands and a hood like head that had a single large glowing red eye with a slitted pupil that replace his face.

At the sight of the inhuman creature everyone either scream, took a step back or tensed in antisapation of a fight.

 _" **Hello little mortals of Remenant** " _the creature spoke to them, seemingly directly into their minds.

Before anyone else could speak a powerful and authoritative voice spoke out "If I had to guess I'de say that you're a demon of some kind".

When the people turned to see who spoke someone stepped forward revealing a tall well built man with dark red hair with a tuff of white on his fringe that was combed neatly to the side, he also had a well groomed dark red beard, he wore a well tailored navy blue suit with a white shirt a navy blue tie with white stripes and black oxford dress shoes to complete his appearance.

"What are you doing?" asked Ironwood in a nervous yet angered tone but the man simply turned to him and said "I am getting answers something that I'm sure everyone wants, but no one has the stones t-".

He was cut off by a hand being placed on his shoulder "Now now darling as much as I love seeing you act with such authority, I believe that a gentler approach would be better" said a calm and gentle voice that relaxed those who heard it.

The women it came from stepped forward beside the man revealing a rabbit faunus women with long periwinkle tied up into a single braid that went over her right shoulder she also had aqua green eyes, she wore an elegant sea foam green A-line dress and matching high heels, but something that the most observant (especially the faunus around them) noticed were the wedding rings that the two of them wore.

"And you two are?" Dorothy asked the them with genuine curiosity, the women turned her attention to her with a kind smile on her face and responded "Ah yes, well my name Jasmine Dracul and this-" she then gestured to the man beside her "-is my husband Alexander Dracul".

Practically everyone from the four kingdoms were stunned by the fact that they would openly admit to a relationship between a human and a faunus let alone a marriage.

Suddenly two people pushed their way through the crowds towards the newly identidied couple, when they reached them they were revealed to be none over than Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus who just like everyone else were lacking everything that they could use as a weapon missing from their person, on top of that Adam was missing his iconic white fang mask revealing dark brown eyes with a red flex.

"Did you just say that this HUMAN is your husband?" Sienna asked Jasmine in a frustrated yet curious tone of voice.

However before anyone could response or question therefore the demonic being spoke to them again _" **Calm down and be quiet** " _and as soon as he said this everyone became calm and quiet despite being freaked out moments earlier.

 _ **"N**_ _ **ow I'm sure that you would love to talk for hours about thing if which I do not care for, I brought all of you from the world of Remenant here to do one thing, to see past you never knew about , the present you are blind to and the future that has yet to come** ", _after he said despite everyone calm exterior their minds were racing due to the imformation that they were just given.

 _ **"Now before we begin to the people of Vludania the hunters that you hate and fear are beside you but separated by a wall that nothing but I can pass through, this is for both your and their safety"**_ to prove himself he looked to the wall that was to the left of the group of people that were now identified as being from Vludania

 _" **However before we begin there are four people that this what I am about to show you will focus around, one in particular, now let's welcome them to the room**."_


	4. Missing Found and More Questions

_" **Now then allow me let's bring them here shall we** ", _as soon as he said this four red glowing hole opened up in the black ceiling that created spotlights of crimson red light and four solid black coffins descended from the glowing hole in the ceiling and all of the gently landed on the ground.

 _" **Allow me ,those of the four kingdoms, to introduce the members of the illustrious Percival squad,-"**_

 _ **"-first up is the wind wielding archer Kol Green-** ", _the furthest coffin to the left soon evaporated receding a young asian man around the age of 17. He had black hair that was close to reaching his shoulders and was brushed back out of the way of his forest green eyes. He wore a dark grey blazer with matching dress pants with black oxford dress shoes and a simple dark green t-shirt, however something that caught some people's attention were the black dog tags and chain around his neck, with one tag showing his birth date and blood type, there was also an odd red V engraved below the other information, on the other tag was him emblem the green colored elemental triangle for air.

 _"- **next up is the axe wielding lighting lord, Eli Azure-** ",_ the coffin to the right of Kol then evaporated to reveal a young black man around the age of 17. He was almost as tall as Yatsuhashi and very muscular, he had black hair that was cut very short and close to his scalp with a lightning bolt shaved into both sides of his head, he had steel blue eyes. He wore faded dark blue (boot cut) jeans with brown walking boots and a dark grey polo shirt, his outfit was completed with a dark blue bomber jacket, and he also wore black dog tags like Kol however his emblem was an azure blue outline of a two-headed war axe that was filled in with a variety of celtic like patterns that were also azure blue, however he had a green W in place of a red V.

 _" **-up next is the hellhound Demitri Charcoal-** ", _next to evaporate was the coffin to the right of Eli revealing a young hispanic boy around the age of 17. He looked small compared to Eli's height but was only a few inches shorter then Kol. He had mid length dark grey hair that was in a faux hawk style and accompanied with two easily visible dark grey wolf ear on the top of his head, his eyes orange like flames and glinted with mischief. He wore slim black jeans with burnt orange converse high tops and a simple brown leather belt, he also wore a burnt orange top with three quarter sleeves and a black leather vest to complete his look. And just like the other two he also wore black dog tags but his emblem was that of a snarling wolf head that was made up of flame patterns that were the same color as his top and shoes, he also had the same green W as Eli did.

 _" **-and finally, the one and only, the one that your all here to see Jaune Arc.** ", _at the mere mention of that name numerous people's minds began to race for a variety of reasons.

The coffin on the furthest right evaporated to reveal the familiar face of Jaune Arc, however his hair looked to be loosly slicked back with his hands and kept in place with some sort of product. His outfit now consisted of dark blue cargo pants with black walking boots, he also wore a plain and simple light grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket to complete his look, and just like the other three he also wore black dog tags with his date of birth and blood type on one and his emblem on the other, along with the same red V as Kol has on his.

 _" **Now all of you return to normal and you four-** " ,_he focuses his attention on the four from the coffins who seemed conscious but frozen in place like the rest were when they were taken, ** _"You will be yourselves and not act"_**.This confused everyone as his voice was in everyone's head.

With a faint pulse of ethereal red energy that washed over everyone hey returned to normal from their forced relaxed state.

The first thing that happened was "ARC!!!" shrieked the voice of the ice queen of Beacon as the entirety of team RWBY, the remains of JNPR, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Ironwood and Winter all made their way towards the four, with Qrow and Taiyang standing just a little behind them.

Ironwood then stepped forward to be in front of Jaune and declared "Jaune Arc you are under arrest for the crimes of falsifying transcripts, escaping from custody and evading arrest".

Jaune simply looked at them all with clear disinterest and looked along those behind them with much more interest.

Before he spotted something and smiled, he walked around Ironwood and past the others as if they weren't even there (which shocked and infuriated many of them) Goodwitch attempted to stop him with her semblance by holding out her hand but found that it wasn't working.

Once he was near the front of the crowd he stopped when two figures pushed their way through to the front the first was a young women who looked to be about 17, she had long wavy lilac hair with faded white tips that reached to her mid back and two bunny ears of the same colour on the top of her head, her eyes were a beautiful aqua green colour. She wore she wore slim blue jeans that were tucked into combat boots, and a black t-shirt with wing patterns on the front.

The second figure was a little girl who looked to be about the age of 4, she had dirty blonde hair in a bob cut and large bushy squirrel tail coming from the base of her spine, her eyes were a stunningly beautiful crystal blue colour. She wore a lovely yellow summer dress that had a pink flower pattern and wasn't affected by her tail and simple black slip on shoes with white socks.

As soon as the three of them saw on another the two girls ran at and glomped Jaune who only just managed to stay on his feet.

The rabbit faunus looked up at Jaune with a smile and said "Jaune, I missed you, thank Oum your here to" her voice was gentle and kind, Jaune gently cupped her cheek and looked into eyes and said in tone filled with happiness "Please you should know by now that I'd never let anything keep me away from you two Eliza" the two of them then leaned in and shared a tender and loving kiss, all of those from the four kingdoms were stunned by the open show of efection that was shared between the human and Faunus.

The students of Beacon were also stunned as their former friend and team mate kissed and girl none of them knew. The little girl then yelled out something that stunned everyone even further hugged his leg tighter to get his attention "Daddy stop doing gross stuff with Mummy!", when Jaune look down at her he smiled became even bright as he picked her up and kissed her forehead and said "Ah there's my adorable little Joan, I missed you and your mummy so much."

And just like that everyone, even those that didn't know the three of them from Vludania, all froze as their minds crashed from shock.


	5. Anger and Revelations

Those that were around them were stunned silent by the fact that they just witnessed Jaune Arc the laughing stock of Beacon openly kiss a faunus girl that none of the recognised.

"Of course as soon as the whole band is back together we're immediately put aside so that you and your girlfriend an resume making out." Demitri said to them in a happy and teasing tone with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah come on you two I highly doubt Joan is keen on seeing her mama and papa kissing in public and embarrassing her." Eli said with his arms crossed and a relaxed smile on his face.

"Come now you two, let them be they haven't seen each other for a few months so is this really that surprising." Kol told them with a straight face but an fond and amused glint in his eyes.

At this moment team CRDL (they and the entirety of the students from the four academy's were dressed in their uniforms) who had been making their way to the front ever since Jaunes name was mentioned, got there and saw Jaune holding a young faunus girl and kissing another faunus that was their age Cardin got an idea.

"Well look at this not only is Arc pathetic but he's some animal fucker to!" at that him and his team of stooges burst out laughing along with some others looking at Jaune in disgust or intrigue, what no one noticed was how sharp Jaunes eyes became.

"What did you just say." Jaune asked in a tone that could freeze the ocean, when he got no answer but stunned silence due to his tone he turned to face them showing his of calm rage, "Did you, Cardin Winchester, an individual of such unimportance that you could be forgotten with little effort dare to call the women that I love and my daughter, animals." he growled the last word with such furosity that those who heard it wonder if such rage was capable in a someone so young.

Despite his instincts telling him to run away Cardin continued to taunt "Yeah so what if I did that's all they ar-", in the middle of the word he was lifted up off the floor by a single hand gripping his throat.

He look down to see Jaune scowling at him whilst lifting his entire body with one hand like it was nothing, he looked to his team and managed to bark out "GET HIM!"

As soon as they went to attack him Jaune simple through Cardin at them like he was a rag doll knocking them all to the ground. Everyone from Beacon were stunned that their weakest student had just picked someone up and thrown them with on hand like they were nothing.

Once Jaune was done with them he made his way back to Eliza and Joan who were smiling at him, when he suddenly noticed Eliza's eyes widen in fright and when he turnd around he realised why, there was silver light breaking through the wall on the right.

The silver light suddenly erupted from the wall leaving a large hole, and while frightening the kingdoms civilans, it caught the attention of Ozpins and Salems groups and alerting the people of Vludania to a an imitate fight.

Out of the hole in the wall emerged a young man around the age of 17 with black hair styled like Jaunes and pale white skin , he wore a grey over coat with golden accents and button with a black turtleneck underneath it and with faded light blue jeans and brown boots.

However the most catching thing about this new young man was his silver eyes that seemed to glow slightly.

As soon as he laid eyes on Jaune, who was scowling at him, his face became one of fury with his eyes becoming brighter, which frightened many that noticed.

The unknown young man began to match towards Jaune, who made sure that Eliza and Joan were behind him and safe as Ozpin and his group made their way toward the new arrival .

When they got closer to him he finally acknowledged them and looked at them with some intrigue, the first to speak was Ozpin "Hello young man my name is Ozpin and I am the headmsater of Beacon Academy."

"I'm Damien Ranos and I don't really care who you are." The boy now known as Damien responded in a cold voice that was laced with great irritation.

While most of them were stunned by Damien's response Qrow stepped forward with a frown on his face "I recommend you cut the attitude and listen kid." he told him an angered tone.

Damien's reaction to this was to focus his fury on to Qrow but what was most surprising to everyone seeing this interaction was how his eyes began to truly glow and sparks of silver lightning came from them.

Ozpin then came forward again, after Qrow took a step back in surprise, "Young man I believe that you have a very unique and rare power that could help many people." his hopes were to convince the young man to trust and join him, however Damien's response was "I already help people with my power, and I will only follow,one mans orders. Besides your the last person I'd choose to follow, or trust." he said in anger as he looked at Ozpin seeming to despise the thought of ever working with him, this stunned everyone from the four kingdoms that heard this and caught the interest of Salem.

"Well I see that we both agree on one thing" people turned to see that it was Jaune that said this as he had walked towards the group that were talking after telling Eliza and Joan that he would be fine.

"We both recognise that that neither Ozpin or his sidekicks aren't trustworthy in the slightest." and what shocked people the most was how Jaune said this as if it was a simple and obvious thing, "And what makes you say that Mr. Arc?" Ozpin ask as he was both curious and worried.

Howeve, at this question Jaune snorted in amusement "Let's just say that everything you keep secret from the masses I know about" he said to them with such seriousness that it was impossible to think that he was bluffing and that worried all from Ozpins group.

"Mr. Arc if you would allo-" before Ozpin could finish Jaune simple said "Shut up." this stunned all those who remembered him as a nervous and awkward kid at Beacon, but before anyone could say anything Jaune pushed past Ozpin and his group and told them "Shut up and move, because me and him have some business to settle." he said as he and Damien looked at each other with nothing but pure anger.

As the two of them looked at each other a transparent red energy dome formed around the and pushed others back to give them room.

 ** _"W_** _ **ith in this dome you are able to use all of your abilities but you may not have your weapons, but when you're out of the combat dome you will only have access to the abilities that are apart of your natural physiology** "_ the demon informed them.

As people tried to get a look those that couldn't see properly or were to far away found a rectangular screen with an ethereal red rim floating above their area giving them a clear view of what is happening within the dome.

Within the dome stood Jaune and Damien with slight smirks on their faces at the prospect of being able to fight.

To all but a fews surprise Damien's yes suddenly became sources of brilliant silver light with the energy from each seemingly taking a shape similar to a small wing with silver lightning sparking from each giving a beautiful yet dangerous look.

Jaune however had his own surprising change as his deep blue eyes became glowing crimson red and veins from the base of his eyes to his chin bulged out becoming visible and began to glow the same colour as his eyes, his teeth changed with his top canine becoming long and sharper seemingly for puncturing and his bottom canines became sharper as well but were only a little over half the length of the top ones.


	6. Fight, Frustration and Seating

Whilst all but a few of the people from the four kingdoms stood their in shock at Damien's eyes and Jaunes transformation, the other three from the supposed Percival squad began to speak "Come on Jay kick the crap out of bright eyes!" Demitri yelled out for encouragement "Clam down Demitri we all know that Jaune can handle this, he has fought Damien before" Kol said to him "Yeah but there was never a real winner in any of their fights before" Eli told them with some concern.

Those who know of the silver eyed warriors were stunned to learn that Jaune had fought one before and not died, however some also noticed what appeared to be clouds forming and resting at the top of the dome.

But whilst people were either talking or thinking the fight began.

* * *

Damien shot a large bolt of silver lightning from each eye directly at Jaune, but before they made contact the floor of darkness seemingly bent to Jaunes will and rose up creating a wall that blocked the blasts.

When the blasts stopped Jaune dropped the wall and tapped his right foot on the ground once this caused sharp black spikes to emerged from the ground at his foot and grow along to Damien.

Before they made contact with him his eyes stopped producing his silver power and his body seemingly transformed into a pale blue bolt of lightning and shot up into the clouds within the dome.

* * *

At the sight of this many were stunned, "What the hell was that?!" Yang exclaimed in shock the rest of her team and the remains of JNPR where also stunned by what they where seeing.

"His semblance" they all turned to see that it was Eliza who had made her way over to them with Joan who was watching the fight with a big smile on her face, "The clouds are apart of Damien's semblance, but I feel like your more interested in his eyes right?" she said to them.

"How did he get it?" Ruby asked she was curious because they both had the same eyes, Eliza looked at Ruby with a mix of intrigue and anger "It's a wretched power that all those with silver eyes have", the disgust in her voice as she told them about the power made them think not to ask any more.

But Ruby as well almost all of her friends were curious if she also had that power and if the silver light she mention seeing was it, however Blake and Pyrrha were more interested in Eliza and Joan and just what kind of connection they had to Jaune.

* * *

Whilst they were talking Jaune kept a constant eye on the clouds above when suddenly a bolt came down aiming straight for him, he simple jumped back to avoid it but as soon as it reformed in to Damien he kept back in with a power right hook directly to Damien's jaw.

Damien didn't have a chance to recover as Jaune revealed a volley of punches to Damien's face, chest and stomach with each punch seemingly packing more strength behind it than the last.

But as Jaune reeled back to deliver a powerful right hook, Damien's eyes once again erupted with power with one bolt hitting Jaunes right arm directly and completely disinteresing it up to his elbow leaving nothing more than a burnt black stump.

* * *

As soon as this happened the people of the four kingdoms were either stunned to silence or screamed out in shock, where as the people with of Vludania many seemingly grimaced out of simpathy or looked disgusted at the wound but with both groups the younger children (other than Joan) began to weep at the site.

"Crap the bastard managed the get his powers pack up and going quicker than he has in the past" Demitri growled in frustration "Clearly Damien has been working on it so that we couldn't expoilt that weakness in battle any more" Eli summarie in an angered tone "Actually I feel like he could have activated sooner but chose not to" the other two as well as others who heard him look at Kol like he was crazy, "And why wouldn't he have activate is sooner?" Demitri asked sceptically "I believe because he knew that Jaune would attack as soon as he reformed, so he wanted to lore him into a false sense of confidence before striking back" Kol theorised with a decent level of certainty.

* * *

But what happened next was even more surprising, Jaune once again manipulated the shadows into a bladed tentacle that completely cut off the parr of his arm that was burnt.

The now clean cut and bleeding arm half way up to his elbow began to heal, the first part that regenerated was all of his bones which was followed by veins, tendons and muscles and to finish his skin grow back over his flesh and his nails were the last things to regrow back to length they were at before.

When all of the was done Jaune began to move his arm around seemingly to get a feel for it and to finish up he made and fist and got back into a fighting stance.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." Qrow asked completely stunned from seeing something that he and the others of Ozpins group thought to be impossible.

"Th-that shouldn't be- Huh" Obbleck exclaim due to his brain being fried by what he was seeing, while Port was stunned he was thinking deeply as he had a faint feeling that he had seen something like that before.

Ozpin however was remaining as calm as he possibly could "Fascinating its as if he has two semblances" he stated with a great deal of wonder.

"Actually you haven't seen his semblance yet" they turned to the and found that it was Markus and the other six adults from Vludania who had made their way next to them.

"What do you mean 'haven't seen his semblance yet' of course we have" Ironwood told him in frustration "Oh I apologise I simply thought that you would like to hear from some one who has known Jaune since he was 13, but I guess you're smart enough, if you want to learn then shut up and watch" Markus told them and despite some anger they reluctantly did as he told them.

* * *

Before any thing else happened Jaune removed his coat and looked it over "Y'know, I actually liked this jacket-" he then dropped it the ground "-and you just went ahead and ruined it, dick move".

Damien decided to fire a barrage of silver lightning and Jaune, however before a single one made contact with him Jaunes body exploded into a swarm of bats that scattered in seemingly every direction to avoid the attack, they flew around the dome at incredible speed before reforming back into Jaune in mid-air behind Damien.

As soon as he landed on the he delivered a powerful kick to Damien's back that sent him fly forward, but when Damien collided with the ground and began to role Jaune rushed forward and kicked him kicked him in the stomach and sent him crashing into the domes wall back first.

* * *

"Hell yeah Jay break every bone in the bastards body!" Demitri yelled out in support of his friend "He is doing very well his reactions are a sharp as ever" Eli commented as he cupped his chin whilst watching, "Yes but I'm wondering when they're gonna get serious" Kol said as he observed everything that was happening with sharp intelligent eyes.

The other two, as well those that heard him looked at him, "I'm sure both noticed, neither Jaune nor Damien a fighting at full power if I had to guess it's because they don't want to risk and attack breaking the dome and hurting someone" he explained to them as if it was a rather simple thing to realise.

Both Demetri and Eli nodded in agreement with that assumption whilst those of the four kingdoms that heard were stunned that the two fighting we actually holding back, what no one noticed was how the demons body tensed and his eye began to glow in anger as he realised that this fight would seemingly never end with neither fighter going all out.

So as Damien got back to his feet and readied the fire another barrage and Jaune readied another wall of darkness to block it the demon raised his hand and swept it over the crowd.

And with that the red dome vanished, Jaunes control over the shadows vanished and before Damien could fire his entire body was restrained by the same tendrils that took them, they also seemed to envelop and snuff out his silver light.

 _ **"As I stated you only have access to your natural physical abilities when you're within one of these domes, that means: no semblances, no demon gifts, no magic and most importantly NO VIOLENCE, unless I allow it of course, Damien here is a good example of those who try it** "_ it was clear that the demon was angry as the people could actually feel it.

The demon then waved his hand again and consumed them all in darkness for a second time today.

When the darkness fell everyone found themselves put into comfy black leather seats.

There were three different seating section on the right were the people of Vludania, Jaune sat at the front with Eliza and Joan taking the two seats to the left of him and Demitri, Eli and Kol taking the three to the right of him , with rest of the seats after them being taken up by Markus, Samantha, Chloe, Jack, Jasmine and Alexander, with the others of Vludania taking up the seats behind them.

The middle section was taken by those of the four kingdoms, the first row of that section was taken by RWBY, NPR, Taiyang, Qrow, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Lionhart, Dorothy, Oobleck, Port, Ironwood and Winter, with all of the other people from the four kingdoms taking the seats behind them (all in places that would avoid pointless arguments from breaking out).

And finally in the third section sat Damien and the others from the section that he was in before breaking out to fight Jaune it consisted of men and women both human and faunus all wearing various types and shades of white battle gear.

 _ **"Now that your all seated shut up and listen whilst I tell you all why your here and what going to happen"** _the demon told them from his pedestal and his tone held no room for argument as a familiar red pulse waned over them making them all follow his orders, so they just sat there and waited to be told why they were here.


	7. Explanation and Starting Up

Everyone sat there in silence awaiting instruction just as they were told to by the demon.

When they seemed to have finally calmed down enough to talk without yelling, his body visibly relaxed showing his tension was gone and the glow of his eye dimmed back to just a faint red glow.

 _ **"Now I know that there are quite a few questions, I am now going to tell you only what I believe you need to know and then I'm going to start what I brought you hear for"** _the demon explained to them slowly as tif they were children (this offended those among them that either thought or knew they were smart)

 _ **"Now in order to get some familiarities going allow me to properly introduce myself, while my true full name is far to difficult for any non-demonic being to say you may simply call me Shad".**_

As everyone made a mental note of the demons name he continued with his explanations _**"So on to the people of Vludania"** _he said to them as he gestured to the seating sections that they were in.

 _ **"T**_ _ **o those that are wonder as to who exactly they are or where they're from, they come from a large continent that's located on the other side of your planet to the continents of the four kingdoms that you all come from"**_ this news stunned a vast majority of the people from the four kingdoms as they were brought up believing that they lived on the only inhabitable land on the entire world.

 _ **And to clarify things further Jaune Arc is was born and raised in Vludania before he came to Vale and falsified his way into Beacon under orders"** ,_ as soon as he told them this all those that believed they knew Jaune looked in his direction wanting to ask him a plethora of questions, but the couldn't due to Shads' power over them.

Jaune himself sat there looking only slightly annoyed that his deception was all being undone.

 _ **"Now as for the reason that I have brought you all here"**_ this immediately got everyone's interest as they all wanted to know why they had been brought here.

 _ **"I intend to show you the life of one Jaune Arc, some of it will be known by those of you that are here whilst some will be unknown by all by Jaune himself"**_ , as soon as he said this many people turned to look at Jaune only to see him with a look of burly contained rage at this plan.

 _ **"I'm also sure that many of you are still curious as to what the powers that Jaune and Damien demonstrated were exactly"** _and he was right especially those who knew about the silver eyed warriors where wondering what Juares power was.

 _ **"In regards to Damien he has the powers of a silver eyed warrior, these powers allow him to eradicate the creatures of Grimm simply by looking at them and all that are born with silver eyes have the same kind of power as him"** , _this information stunned eryone from the four kingdoms that such powerful individual could exist, all of the Beacon students that knew Ruby even a little looked at her in shock as she had silver eyes and by proxy the same power as Damien.

None though were more shocked than Ruby's friends, Taiyang gripped his hands until his knuckles turned white in rage at his daughters power that he's tried to keep hidden from her being revealed.

 _ **For Jaune his power is simply called darkness magic, similar to the power that I have within this domain"** _this was a real shock to those that believed they knew Jaune as it seems that he apparently had powers similar to that of a demon, Ozpins group were also interigied as they thought that the only magic was that of the maidens, _**"and in regards to what Jaune is exactly, that's quiet simple...he's a vampire"** _the moment he said this the minds of all but a few people from the four kingdoms seemingly crashed in shock with many turning to look at Jaune in fascination and horror.

 _ **"Now on to the matter of showing you Jaunes life I believe that it's best to introduce those of you from the four kingdoms to where he comes from by letting you see the past**_ At this people became instantly focused as they desired to learn about lives that were lead on a continent than none of the knew existed until moments ago, Ozpins group would look for people to try and persuade to help them while Salem would do the same.

Jaune and his team all shot each other curious glances as they wondered at what point on the past this would start fro, no more so than Jaune himself as he was apparently the main focus of all of this.

Shad then raised his elongated grey hand and seemingly tapped the air creating another rectangular window in the air (that was enormous) that had an ethereal crimson outline around it.

 _ **"This will act as the viewing screen for this event, and worry not it position is all way preserved to be in the perfect place for every single person to have a clear and perfect view, this will show what has happened and what will happen. And now without further adue let us. Begin"** _he finished and the rectangular window flash white and began to showed and single line in white text over a black background.

 **29** **YEARS AGO**


	8. A Taste of What is To Come

**The first thing to appear on the screen was a village surrounded by lush woodlands that was broken up and burning.**

 **It's zoomed in to show many people running away in fear, with some occasionally shooting some form of emelental blast at whatever it was they were running from.**

The people of the four kingdoms looked on in shock at the sight of a village that they thought was in Vludania was being attack, by what they assumed to be grimm.

They were even more shocked when they saw some of them using elemental power against their attackers. But those that knew of the existence of the maiden powers were even more stunned at the powers that these people used seemed like weakened forms of them.

 **The screen then show two young children with brown hair, a boy (human) and a girl (faunus), curled together hiding from something. As they sit there the young girls dog ears twitch at a sound they picked up, she then to the boy "big bro, I'm scared" she told him with tears welling up in her eyes "it's okay, it'll be over soon and we can go find mum and dad" the boy told her, though he seemed to be try to convince himself of these things more than her.**

Everyone watching (the good people) felt sympathy for the two children. But among the crowd from Vludania the boy and girl on the screen who were now full adults sat remembering the fear they felt that day, however they smiled remembering what happened soon enough.

 **Suddenly the wall rubble that they were hiding behind was moved out of the way, scraping across the ground.**

 **This revealed a female figure that wore grey cargo pants with dark brown combat boots, a slim fitting long sleeve top that was white on the torso and grey on the arms and around the neck, she also wore a dark grey bullet proof vest that had extra magazines on the right side of it and what appeared to be three wooden stakes on the left side of the vest and to top it off she war what seemed to be a grey oakley gloves and a grey bullet proof helmet.**

 **She also had an emblem on the upper of each of her arms that appeared to show white sun comsumimg a small crumbling yellow crescent moon like arcs that look rather familiar to some. She was armed with steel grey assault rifle (SA80) in her hands and a steel grey pistol (Glock 17) holstered to her left hip, along with a Kabar knife that was sheathed on her lower back.**

"Oh thank Oum" breathed Kali Belladona as she and everyone else from the four kingdoms believed that the children on the screen were about to be rescued by the women.

The people of Vludania however felt various emotions: shock, anger and fear. Markus, Jack and Alexander all shared a look as they believed they remembered what day they were being shown, but they were concerned as to how Jaune would react to seeing it.

 **The women then however looked at the children and simply sighed, seemingly in boredom and raised her rifle and aiming at the two children with the intention of shooting them then and there.**

Cries of shock and outrage were heard all threw out theatre of darkness, form those of the four kingdoms and Vludania alike.

See what may happen Jaune moved to cover Joan's eyes but found her passed out in her seat but before her could question it or try to wake her Shad spoke up.

 ** _"Just to let you know whenever something that I believe to be gruesome is about to occur I will use my powers to put all the children that are under the age of 14 into a temporary catatonic like state, you know to preserve their innocence and all"_**. This made literally every parent with a child that was under the age of 14 sigh in absolute relief.

 **However as soon as she pulled the trigger time seemingly slowed to nothing, as the bullet stopped in place halfway between the women and the children. Then a pale skinned hand covered in a black fingerless glove and plucked the bullet out of the air with their thumb and index finger.**

 **The bullet was then placed a few centimeters in front of the women's forehead, with the index finger of the hand tapping the bottom of the bullet ever so slightly, the person doing this the moved behind the women and took her Kabar knife and left it in the air with the blade end pointing at the back of the women's neck.**

Everybody watching (save a few from Vludania) stared at the screen with their mouths agape at what they were seeing.

"Damn! I completely forgot how creative you used to be when we were working" Jack said to Markus with an amused smile on his face, with Markus also smiling as one would when remembering a fond memory.

The people of the four kingdoms and many from Vludania looked at the two of them wondering what they were talking about.

"What are you two going on about" Jacques Schnee sneered at them demanding an answer, the two of them along with Alexander turned towards him and glared in anger for ruining a moment.

However before things got out of hand Alexander re-focused and said "The two of them were partners on the same squad as me and my partner, they were simply reminiscing upon fond memories that what we're watching brought up".

This shocked people again as they questioned how watching a women attempt to gun down two children only to get stoppped by someone in and unknown manner could possibly bring up good memories for anyone.

But before anything else could be said or done the screen continued playing (as it pauses when people speak or interact openly)

 **Time then seemed to return to normal as the bullet shot off out of midair and hit the women in the forehead causing all of her aura to focus there out of instinct to stay alive, however to force of the bullet knocked her back where the knife was waiting for her now unguarded neck.**

 **The blade pierced straight through her entire neck with the blades guard touching the back of her neck and the other end protruding from her throught, with a single drop of blood falling off of the top of the now blood covered blade.**

Many people felt sick at the sight of a person dying before them, regardless of what they were planning on doing.

Others however (Ozpin and Salem) were impressed by execution of the killing, in two moves the person bipasse the women aura and killed her with and total of only two hits.

 **The image then panned out to reveal the person behind it show a young man around eighteen.**

 **He wore black dress pants that were modified for combat, black oxford dress shoes, a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black suit vest, fingerless black gloves and a familiar pair of black dog tags but with a yellow H this time and a steel grey watch with a round face that had a digital display that showed 06:47 in green.**

 **However the boys face was rather familiar with combed back black hair, a clean shaven face and pale green eyes. Even with him being younger this boy was clearly the headmaster of Uternity Academy, Markus O'shall.**


	9. Warriors Of The Past

As practically everyone turned to look at Markus in shock as the revolation of his abilities.

Both Ozpin and Salems groups were fascinated by what they had seen him do, Ozpin then began to address him "I must say Mr O'shall you have very impressive abilities, though I am a little bit off by how easily you killed someone with no hesitation. How old were you exactly when what we're seeing happened?"

Markus simply turned to look at him as well as glance over everyone else that was looking at him, he simply sighed on annoyance before responding "I was eighteen at the time we're seeing-" people of the four kingdoms were surprised that he was killing people when he was the same age as second year huntsmen-in-training "-and before any of you ask I will tell you that what I did to kill that women was use my semblance, however I will not tell you what it allows me to do as I believe it will be explained in what we're watching I would rather not repeat myself" he finished as he turned back to the screen to continue watching, despite people wanting to know they figured it was best not to push someone who had no qualms with killing.

 **The scene continued as the younger Markus took a knee in front of the two children and began to speak to them "It's okay now to bad ladies gone, I'm going to take you two some where safe now so just close your eyes and count to three".**

 **Even though they were scared the children felt at ease with this man so they looked at each other and nodded before closing their eyes and counted together "1-", suddenly Markus shot of picking them both up and moving so fast that there was nothing but a blur. "-2, 3" when they opened their eyes they found themselves in a clearing in the woods a little over a mile away from their village.**

While people were once again stunned by how fast he was moving they they were more relieved by the fact that he saved the two children.

 **They weren't alone for long however as the same man who brought them there zoomed in and out of the clearing over and over again bringing more and more people until after a little time there were over fourty people in the clearing, some stood confused while some sat or lay down with injuries**

 **As soon as he was done getting people away Markus sped off to the top of a large hill just outside the village, but not before pushing several of the attackers along his way and sending them flying from the momentum. Once he got there he check his watch on his right hand and it displayed 05:53 in green.**

Everyone watching were stunned by the fact that Markus managed to get so many people away from danger and them incapacitate several enemies, all within a mere fifty seconds.

Markus, Jack and Alexander all had slight smiles on there faces as they each remembered the day they were being shown, yet they each looked at Jaune in concern who was looking at the screen with the utmost focus as he realized who would most likely appear in a bit.

 **After waiting on the hill for a few moments two more people arived.**

 **The first person was an eighteen year old Jackson Shade, his hair was shorter and his tail crocodile tail wasn't as big. He wore dark blue boot cut jeans with brow cowboy boots with good gripping soles, along with an orange and black plaid shirt with the sleeves roled up and his look was finished off with a dark brown stetson and with it had had a familiar set of black dog tags with a green W beneath his information.**

 **And on top of this he wore a unique leather harness on his chest that held four simple whip like handles with two held on his lowerback and two on his lower chest, along with this he had a leather belt with three holsters with on on each side that held knuckle dusters and one in his lower back that held a large hunting knife.**

 **The second person was Alexander Dracul, he was the same age as the other two, with no facial hair and with his hair being a bit longer and brushed foward and to the right over his forehead. His attire consisted of green cargo pants with brown walking boots, he also wore a long light grey t-shirt, he also had a set of dog tags but with a red V beneath his information.**

 **On top of this he wore a compact dark grey breastplate that only really covered his upper chest and protected his lungs and heart, he also had armoured shin guards a that were at the color as his breastplate, he also wore a green cargo jacket with a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves.**

As soon as the two of them entered the scene the people of Vludania had there mouthes hanging agape at the sight of the two in their youth, Alexander and Jack simply had faint blushes from mild embarrassment.

Eliza then leaned over to Jaune "It's so weird to see my dad looking so young" she said to him with an amused tone, Joan then looked at Eliza and asked "Mama is the red haired man on the screen grandad?".

The two of them were a little surprised as she had been completely silent after waking up but they both smiled as they saw her adorably curious expression "Yep that's him peanut" Jaune told her with the warmth and kindness of a father in his voice.

Joan then looked from the Alexander in the theater and the one on screen before saying with a smile on her face "Grandad must be really old because his hairs turning white now!".

Practically everyone from Vludania that heard her say this had to forcibly restrain then selves from laughing, however Jack and Markus laughed out loud whilst Jasmine and Eliza chuckled at Alexanders stunned face.

"Sw-sweetie your grandad only got his white streak when he was around twenty" Jasmine informed her granddaughter as she hmanaged to calm down, Joan simply said "Okay" with a nod and turned back to the screen and completely missing Alexander asking himself "Am I old?"

 **Alexander looked to Markus and asked him "So how many targets are there?" "Fourty-six with one already down, about eight potentially incapacitated and there may be more incoming" Markus informed them, Jack simply chuckled in response to this "Well at least got plenty of the fuckers to rip apart" he said to them with a smirk on his face and they simply smirked in agreement.**

The people of the four kingdoms were stunned by how the three of them talked about killing people in the same sense that huntsman would talk about killing grimm.

"Hey papa-" Jaune looked at Joan as she tapped him arm "-when grandpa Jack was talking there was a beep sound towards the end" she told him as she recognized it from TV. Jaune patted her head and told her "it's okay peanut that's normal" however he and Eliza sighed internally in relief due to the censoring that Shad mentioned that he put in place before.

 **"Well seems like we have quite the afternoon ahead of us" a masculine voice suddenly spoke up as it source began to emerge at the hills top.**

The moment that this voice was heard nearly everyone from Vludania and the the section on the other side of the four kingdoms went rigid at the realization of who was coming.

Jaune sat on the edge of his seat leaning forward with his hands on his knees in anticipation whilst all,those around him glanced at him in curiosity, sadness or worry as to his reaction.

 **The person emerged revealing a young man the same age as the others with golden blond hair that was combed back and to the left with his hands and deep forest green eyes.**

 **He wore slim navy blue cargo pants with armored brown boots, along with a grey dress shirt that had a compact white armored vest over it and as well as the familiar dog tags with a blue H. On top of this he wore a black stand collar blazer with gold accents on the ends that had compact black armour on his shoulders going down to his elbows, with both shoulders having a familiar double crescent moon emblem on them and on his right wrist was watch just like Markus's.**

 **And bring it together he wore a brown belt with a gold buckle that also held the two crescent moon emblem on it that was used to hold a familiar looking sheathed blade that had a blue hilt with a golden pomel and guard. With intricate designs, in a sheath that was pure white save for sections of the golden crescents symbol being visible just above the centre and golden accents at the top and bottom. He also held a black belt that in turn held two wakizashis with black sheathes and hilts with simple guards and hilts.**

 **[THINK VOLUME 4 CROCEA MORS WITH GOLDEN RIM AND NO PYRRAH TIARA SYMBOL AT THE BOTTOM]**

At the sight of him numerous people were left near shell shocked some because it was the first time they had seen him in years, other in amazement to put a face to the things that they have heard and some simply as to how alike he and Jaune looked.

As for Jaune he sat there looking at the man in amazement as he allowed himself to sink into remenising of old times and Markus, Jack, Alexander and many others looked at him in worry of him potentially breaking down "Papa who's that?" Jaune was snapped back to reality by his daughters question as he smiled at her before answering "Well sweetie that man in Jason Arc my father and your other grandfather" he told her with fpgreat pride in his voice with nearly everyone hearing him due to the previous stunned silence.

 **He walked over to Markus and handed him the belt, Jack then spoke up "Gald you made it before all the fun started", Jason simply grinned in response as Markus put on his belt.**

 **He then walked infringed of them before speaking "So fourty-six for now with potentially more on the way huh" he said rhetorically before looking at them and smiling "Sounds like a quite a bit of fun, what d'ya say lads shall we go kill them all?".**

 **His question was answered by Alexanders eyes flashing red, with Jacks flashing a midnight blue and Markus gripping his fists in anticipation and he simply smiled again before turning around "Well then come on Percival squad lets go do our job," he told them before they all took of running towards the village full of enemies.**


	10. Battle Of The Past, Part 1

**As they all continued to run Jason spoke out as they were almost within the village "Okay split of into teams of two with your main partners, copy!" "Copy!" they all responded before splitting of in pairs, Markus with Jack and Jason with Alexander.**

The headmasters/mistresses of the huntsman academies were stunned by how they followed these orders with such efficiency. Whilst some of their second years were reliable it was only really their third or really fourth years students that were this efficient in the field.

 **With Markus and Jack they stopped running and got to some cover when they spotted a group of 4 enemies, Markus spoke up saying "Okay, I'll take the two on the right and you take the two on the left, got it" Jack simply responded by smirking and nodding, Jack then ran out and attacked his targets.**

 **He first reached to one of the whip handles on his lower back, when he got one he stopped and brought it back and pressed a barely seen button that released a full bullwhip.**

 **He then swung it forward with what seemed to be an orange hue surrounding the whip and when it hit the ground between the four enemies who were taking aim at him the glow was focused to the part that made contact with the ground, cousin get an explosion to occur that flung the four of them away from each other and leaving a smaller crater in the ground were the explosion happened.**

 **Whilst they were still off the ground Jack pulled his whip back and snapped it forward and latched around the neck of one of the men, as soon as it was latched on he grabbed ahold of the whip with his other hand and yanked it down with enough force to cause a sickening SNAP sound, killing him with a limp and broken neck. When the second of Jacks targets saw this he scrambled to his feet and began to take aim with his rifle.**

 **However just as he was to squeeze the trigger Jack dropped the whip he was holding and grabbed the second one on his back and snapped it forward ,to latch onto his gun, and pulled forward out of his hands.**

 **He then stomped his foot on the ground causing the ground around the man to rumble before opening up and sealing** **completely closed, trapping the man within and leaving him buried alive in dark cramped place.**

Nearly everyone watching felt either sickened or off put by the methods Jack used to kill the two enemies.

Jack himself simply spoke in a thoughtful tone "Y'know I'm beginning to understand why so many people say that I'm insane and need phycological help".

Markus and Alexander simply looked at him in curious expectation however Jack looked at them both in return before speaking again "Hey I said I realised it never said I was gonna change it, I know who and what I am" and in response to that the other two simply shrugged in bored exception and said "Fair enough" in unison.

 **As the remaining two aimed at Jack and began to open fire Markus came out from his cover using his speed, as he ran at them he plucked every fired bullet along the way out of the air (7 in total) and put them all in to his left pants pocket.**

 **When he reached them he punched both of them in the stomach, leaving indents from the power, he then unsheathed one of his Wakizashi's and spun around with it in his right hand to both come to a stop and have the blade go through the necks of his enemies, killing them both with a decapitaion.**

 **As soon as he came to a stop the two bodies fell to the ground with the severed heads rolling a couple of feet away as their blood began to pool arond them, he then turned to look at Jack with an unimpressed face only to find Jack looking at him with a grin and a thumbs up.**

The people of the four kingdoms were once again stunned by Markus's speed and killing proficiency.

"I don't understand the first whip he used didn't seem to have any kind of dust compartment so the explosion he caused must have been his whip and yet he seemingly manipulated the earth beneath his very feet, is it possible that he could have somehow developed two semblances, no that's-" Port cut off Ooblecks rambling by whacking him on the arm to turn his external monilogue internal.

Ozpin and the others within his circle were also stunned by what they were seeing because just like Jaune it seemed as if Jack had two semblances, however as they remembered Markus's words from earlier they wondered if only one ability was a semblance and the other was something else.

Despite the only thing changing on his always stoic face being his now widened eyes Ozpin began to think that there may be some magical explanation for both Jaune and Jacks other abilities and if so he must get them to his side mpbefore Salem, or he could try to find a way to make their powers like that of the maidens.

With Jaune and his friends Kol began speaking with great admiration and wonder "Damn, I never thought I would get the chance to see the original Perceval squad in action".

Eli spoke up next with a smile "I gotta admit seeing these guys fight is pretty awesome, seeing I haven't seen them fight before" "Damn this is so badass I wanna fight and kill some of those asshole so bad right now!!" Demitri roared out with a somewhat maddening grin on his face and as his orange eyes flashed glowing midnight blue.

Jaune would have punched Demitri for his language but then he remembered the censorship charms Shad had in place so he held back, he then felt some thing touch his shoulder and turned to see than Eliza had moved to sit right next to him and put Joan on her lap, he then took her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek and turned back to continue watching.

 **"Why?" Markus asked in exasperation while Jack simply looked confused and shrugged his shoulders before asking "Why what?", Markus simply pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'm asking why you chose to kill one of the bastards by burying them alive rather than just ripping their head on as we both know you could of done with ease".**

 **Jack then looked at the spot that he sealed the enemy in the ground with a forced thoughtful expression, he then turned to Markus "A better question would be, do you actually care that I buried them alive?".**

 **At this question Markus simply blinked and responded "Honestly not in the slightest just curious" in a very casual manner "Well then if we're all done let's get back to it" Jack said as he retracted his whips and reholstered them before running off for more enemies, Markus simply resheated his sword and said "Let's" before running off to catch up.**

 **The scene then changed to show three other enemies opening fire at something that was behind a wall, as they each began to reload their guns Alexander leapt over the wall and as he came down he brought his left leg back, when he was close to the one in the middle of the three he swung leg forward and kicked him with him enough force to focus the mans aura to the impact area, however he still managed to knocked out several of the mans teeth and a mouth full of blood.**

 **He then planted both his feet on the gound and shot off as a swarm of bats before grabbing another one of the the enemies and taking them in to a covered area, the last thing that was heard of the enemy he grabbed was scared screaming.**

 **As the third one opened fired on the covered area until he was empty again and he dropped his gun and pulled out his pistol something was through at him, he was able to avoid it but it hit the first one knocking him down again, as he looked at what it was he saw that it was the head of the second enemy and it looked as if it had been physically ripped off of the body rather than cut off.**

Many were horrified by the image of a severed head that stil retained a look of fear, with some having to fight off the urge to through up from what they saw.

Jaune however looked at his team "You three better get ready to see a true Arc kick ass on the battlefield!" he told them as he gripped his hands in anticipation, they were a bit surprised as they don't see Jaune get this fired up very often.

Eliza simply smiled be fore grabbing the collar of Jaunes top and pulling him in for a kiss "Calm down now love I know your excited to see your father in action, especially after all the stories you've heard but do keep in mind if you wake our daughter up to see one of the scenes that Shad believes she shouldn't see I will castrate you with a tea-spoon" she said to him with a sweet smile and an earily calm voice, Jaune simply nodded in fear and turned back to watch as Eliza lay her head in his shoulder.

 **Alexander then jumped out as the enemy looked away and as soon as he tuned back to look at his cover he was greeted with Alexander being right in front of him.**

 **But before the man could fire a shot Alexander grabbed his arms and twisted them almost completely around, to strain his aura, before moving his hands to his head and with one swift movement snapping the mans next to the point his head faced the other direction entirely.**

 **As the man fell dead Alexander made his way over the the last enemy who had just picked himself up, he simply grabbed the mans shoulder and spun him around to face him before shooting his hand forward and driving it directly into his chest, Alexander than brought his hand out of the enemies chest, still holding his heat as he tore it out before dropping it as the body fell in a heap on the floor.**

 **After that Alexander is shown through the cross-hairs of a sniper scope aiming at his head, however just as the trigger was pulled something white was slammed down just a few centimeters from the rifles muzzle.**

 **When the sniper looked they saw the fully opened shield of Crocea Mors in their way, as they went to get up they heard someone say "Helo there" and they turned to see Jason stood behind them with his sword resting on his shoulder waiting for them.**

 **The enemy the spring to their feet and reached to their shoulder to unsheath a large machete before charging, as they approached with an overhead swing Jason simply parried it to the right and delivered a kick to their stomach and as they went for another attack Jason swung again but this time with enough force to break the machete when they hit.**

 **As the enemy stood in place ,stunned for a second, Jason took a slight step back before spinning a round and cleaving through about three quarters of their entire neck. This sent blood pouring down their chest before they fell to the ground in a bloody heap.**

After seeing this numerous people from Beacon were stunned that Jaune had fought with a weapon that had killed people and that he was raised by a man who killed with no hesitation.

They, along with others, were brought out of their shocked thought when someone yelled out for the section to the left of them "Damn traitor!!!" the voice sonded deep, rough and a bit aged.

As the sound of this voice nearly every Vludanian tensed up and either looked scared or angry, however Jaune stood up but didn't look scared nor angry no he looked bloody furious.

As Jaune walked past those from Beacon tried to reach him but they saw his eyes once again turn a glowing crimson red and veins of the same colour bulge from the bottom of his eyes to his chin **[WILL BE CALLED VAMPIRE TRANSFORMATION FROM NOW ON]**.

But as soon as he got in front of the section of people in white attire shadow tendrils shot out and restrained him from attacking, this didn't stop him from thrashing around to get to them.

However Jaunes eyes never left the man that spoke as he glared at him his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter with fury.

The man in question looked to be in his early seventies with combed back blonde hair that was almost completely grey, dark blue eyes that almost looked black, his face was clean shaven and with a look of disgust and rage at the sight of Jaune.

He wore a pale grey three piece suit with a black dress shirt and pale grey tie along with black brogue dress shoes and on his left hand was a thick gold wedding band.

He suddenly stood up but made no move as he didn't want to get restrained also "Well well well if it isn't the little monster" at this Jaune fought against his restraint so violently more people came to hold him.

In their seats Alexander shifted to a vampire form in anger, Markus gripped his chair to the point of crushing the arm rests in order to control himself and Jack growled like an animal as his eyes shifted from dark green to glowing midnight blue.

With Jaunes team Demitri eyes were also growling midnight blue eyes, along with Eli however his eyes turned to golden yellow and Kol shifted to a vampire but took deep breath to try and calm down, however Eliza was able to keep calm and stop herself from fully shifting however her eyes still glowed crimson.

They heard someone new to Vludania ask "Who's that?"

Markus answer in chilling tone "That bastard is Jerome Solis leader of the Solis hunter group-" this got even more anger from people "-he was however formally known by another name Jerome Arc-" this stunned many as they wonder why Jaune would hate a relative so much "-the one who killed Jaunes mother, father and sisters" this sickened many as they questioned how someone could kill their own family.

As Markus sat down Jack spoke for everyone to hear saying "And let's not forget he's the one Jauney wants to kill above all else, his dear old grandpappy" he finished of with heavy sarcasm and hatred for the man he as well and Markus and Alexander too wanted to rip apart slowly.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED...]**


	11. Rage, Calm And Demonstration Of Power

As Jaune continued to fight against his restraints Jerome made his way down the stairs towards him, at the sight of this many people from Vludania tried to get up and either stop him or kill him however they all found themselves bound to their chairs by shadow tendrils.

When Jerome reached Jaune he simply looked him directly in the eyes with Jaune still trying to reach him "Come on you bastard come a bit closer I wanna see how much of you throat I can rip out in a single bite!!" Jaune roared in seemingly madened rage as pushed his head forward whilst gnashing his teeth together trying to bite him.

Nearly everybody from the four kingdoms were stunned by the shear level of hatred that Jaune showed his grandfather, none more so than those of Beacon who were shocked that their weakest students had so much anger within him and Salem who found Jaunes rage and trasformation very intriguing.

Jerome simply looked at him in disgust "It truly sickens that I share a single drop of blood with an abomination like you" he seethed as his he looks into Jaunes eyes with burning hatred. "Just look at you, a monstrosity that should be culled. The fact that your father willing allowed you to become this was justification enough for me to kill him, your idiotic sisters and your whore mother".

At this nearly everyone from Vludania wanted to rip the man apart, none more so than Markus, Jack and Alexander who had tendrils covering their entire bodies to restrain them and Jaunes team who were holding Demitri down to stop him and control his own fury, Eliza however comforted Joan by stroaking her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her as she cried at Jeromes words and Jaunes rage.

When Jerome was finished talking he emphasized his point by back-handing Jaune across the face who had went silent with his body going limp and his eyes dimmed.

For a mere second before he turned back to look Jerome in the eyes as he stood up straight and the tendrils released him, at this many from Jeromes section worried that Shad was allowing Jaune to kill him, however Jaune simply let out a hollow chuckled at his vampire form reseeded.

As soon as Jaune locked eyes with Jerome he smirked and simply said with a slight chuckle "I was about to make a big mistake".

Jaune then put his hands in his pockets before slowly pacing infront of Jerome and watched him in a way reminiscent of predator observing their prey.

He then stopped when he was directly infront of all of the people from Jeromes section "Such nice white and pale clothing you all wear, I look forward to dyeing them all red with your blood" he spoke in a manner that made clear that what he said was not a threat but a declaration of what he was going to do.

Many people were stunned by what he was saying, while others were ready to fight him "I have no doubt that many of you are wondering why I'm still not trying to kill the old fuck again-" Jerome mearly scowled at how Jaune referred to him "-that is because of a promise that I made" he said as his tone became slightly more happy.

"As I'm sure many of you know we Arcs always keep our word and gave I my word to do something along time ago-" as he continued to speak some became uneasy as they knew how serious the Arc family were about keeping their word, "-,now let it be know that I do not make threats I only make promises and by that I mean that I give my word when I say that I will kill someone".

At this hundreds of people hearts sank as they realized that it was not the threats of a child when he said that he would kill them, it was a promise from him and as such his word and many of them knew that Arcs rarely ever break their word.

"Now apart of me wants to tell, you the promise I made-" Salem could feel the fear and anxiety radiating off of the people from Jeromes section as they waited to learn the promise he made as it could spell great trouble for them "-however I have no doubt that our host will show it soon or later, as he said we're here to watch my life right, so just sit tight and wait for a bit".

As Jaune made his way back to his seat at a relaxed pace Jerome sent him one last scathing look before turning around.

Though as he did this he came face to eye-face with Shad who had materialized behind him, he didn't show any shock from this despite feeling so, Shad the began to speak to him _**"I gave clear instruction that violence will only be allowed here with my permission"** _his voice hissed through the minds of everyone.

Shad then raised his long hand and placed a single elongated on Jeromes chest, as soon as he touched him Jeromes entire body tensed up with veins all over his body turning black and bulging out.

 _ **"What you're feeling right now is what it's like to have your skin flayed off and submerged in lemon juice"**_ this statement coupled with the hissing voice in their heads caused people's skin to crawl as they subconsciously imagined what such a thing would feel like, however from looking at Jerome it was clearly excruciating.

Shad then released Jerome who fell to his knees panting as he turned to address everyone _**"Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why we're watching the events of the past, that is because I felt that you would want to witness the actions of heroes that none of you have never heard of"**._

Shads eye them began to emit intense crimson light that made even Salem tense in fear **" _N_** _ **ow you are all going to sit and continue watching what I show, so be good little mortal and do as you're told"** _Shad growled into their minds.

At the 'mortals' comment Salem smirked coldly as she thought of Shad as nothing but a fool and as someone she would eliminate soon enough.

As Shad heard her thoughts he vanished and then reappeared in front of Salem _**"I'm sorry but did the little goddess wannabe just think of me as a fool, big talk from someone who got all of her powers from fuck ups and accidents"** _he said to her with no hidden amusement, at this Tyrian shot up "You dare to mock the true goddess!!!" he screamed at Shad with a mad glint in his eyes.

Shad simply Chuckled at this before tendrils appeared and restraint Salem and all of her lackeys, he then got right in front of Salem and placed a finger on her forehead **" _S_** _ **o you're a true goddess huh, well lets see what they think when they see the true you"**_ as soon as he said this Salems body suddenly erupted in a flash of dark purple and shining gold, causing everyone to turn their heads and shield their eyes.

When the burst of energy was seemingly sucked into one spot and people began to turn back they all gasped in shock and their jaws hung open, none more so than Ozpin and his circle.

Salems followers looked at her in even more shock, with Tyrian looking as if his whole world has been obliterated, Cinder was the first to speak as she managed to croak out "M-my lady".

When Salem turned to her, pushing away the feeling she had of a weight being lifted off of her shoulders, she saw yellow in the corner of her eyes.

When she reached for it and found it to be pale blond hair, as she held it she saw he hand and saw that the invory white skin she had grown accustomed to had become had become simply pale caucasian with none of the black veins either.

She then put her hand in her forehead, as Shad had removed his finger, where she found that her forehead gem had gone as well.

After prosesing as much of this as possible she looked at Shad the being that had remove to powers of a god from her body with a mere touch and for the first time in cernturies she felt fear.

As she looked up at Shad she spoke with slight tremble "Wh-what have you done to me", all of Ozpins circle were stunned to see the grimm queen trembling, none more so than Ozpin himself though as he was seeing the true face of the women he loved for the first time in so long.

 _ **"I**_ _ **t's quite simple what I did I consumed both the power of destruction that you acquired from the grimm pools and the immortality that the brother cursed you with, meaning that you are just a mortal human now"**_ Salem sat there in silence with wide eyes as the being before her anounced that he took not just one but power of the powers of the gods that she had within her body.

After this Shad seemingly glided across the floor leaving Salem and her group to process what he had just done to the supposedly strongest being in the world as well as Ozpins group who felt confused as all of their hard work was made pointless by Shad.

As Shad made his way back to his spot underneath the viewing screen he made a link to only Jaune _**"I have seen your life Jaune Arc and I know why you wish him dead so much, however I also know for a fact that you wouldn't want your little peanut to see you act like that"**_.

Jaunes eyes widened as he realized that Joan had seen him act like that, when he looked at her he felt his heart begin to break when he saw tears welling in her eyes.

When he got to where she was sitting he got on his knees in front of Eliza who was holding a teary Joan on her lap as she gave Jaune an unamused and irritated looked for his behavior, he then looked at his team who all avoided eye contact along with the adults and everyone else, basically telling him they weren't going to he him unscrew himself.

"Peanut-" Jaune felt truly hurt when she buried her face into Eliza's chest instead of looking at him "-I'm sorry for scaring you". Joan then turned to look at him "I am so sorry that you had to see me acting like a monster sweetheart, I swore that you would never have to see me like that and I broke that promise I'm sor-" before he finished Joan jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"You're not a monster daddy!" she exclaim as she sobbed, Jaune then embraced her as she continued to weep "I'm sorry I made you think I hate you" she said as she hugged his neck tighter.

"Shh shh, it's okay peanut just know daddy loves you and everything's okay" Jaune whispered as he got to his feet whilst stroking her hair.

He then sat back down and placed on his lap with a smile on his face, Eliza then rested her head on his shoulder "You know I'm still a bit mad that you made our little angel cry so I will be expecting you to make it up to me soon enough" she said to him in a coy tone as Jaune laughed hesitantly as he know she would be expecting quite a bit from him.

Shad simply chuckled at Jaune predicament whilst glad the little one was fine now _**"W**_ _ **ell then since we're all sorted let's carry on"**_ he said to them as the screen began playing the past again.


	12. Battle Of The Past, Part 2

**The screen returned showing Jason collapse his shield and sheath his sword before placing it on his hip, as soon as he did this Markus zoomed with a hand on both Jack and Alexanders shoulders.**

 **He then turned to look Alexander with a very unamused face "I thought I already told you that you need to watch your back more, if I hadn't noticed him whilst searching you'd have gotten a bullet in the back", Alexander simply laughed it of saying "Oh come on Jay I knew you'd be watching my back".**

 **"Yeah this time ,and a few times before, but what happens when I'm not around to save your reckless ass" Jason told him in somewhat force strict tone as he tried to force a smile off of his face.**

At this Markus, Jack and Alexander all had small smiles on their faces, despite their eyes showing nothing but sadness.

When the four of them were a team they often joked about one of them dying and that behavior was born from their confidence after completing so many mission together with great efficiency, however when one the them was killed it truly stunned them and left them all feeling as if they had each lost a piece of themselves.

When Jasmine saw the look in her husbands eyes she took his hands and linked her fingers with his, as soon as Alexander noticed he turned to her "It okay Lex I know you miss him but at least you get to see some of your greatest hits from the outside" Jasmine told him as she rested her head on his shoulder as her ears curled around his neck.

As soon as Jack heard what she said the sadness vanished from his eyes and he slapped Markus on the shoulder "Hey bluebells right we get to see the things that we've, that people talk about so much and make such well known badasses!!" Jack exclaimed in unbridled joy as he grinned ear-to-ear.

 **As the four of them shared a laugh after Jason's composure broke "Okay okay let's focus on getting more of those bastards over here to kill'em" Jason told them with a grin, he then turned to face Alexander "Alright Alex give us a beacon" as soon a he said this Alex raised his right arm into the air a light formed in his hand and suddenly a beam brilliant gold light shot from his hand, completely incinerating the ceiling above, into the air creating an eye catching beacon golden of light.**

At the sight of this the people of the four kingdoms were stunned once again, none more so than Ozpin and Salem who remember seeing light such as this when in the presence of the brother of light.

"My lady-" Salem turned to Watts as she heard him speak up "-I can't be certain but from the visual aspect and from what I've witnessed so far I believe there may be some link between this golden light and that silver light that your vpcrewation hate so much" he told her in great seriousness.

After hearing this Salem looked at the pillar of gold light on the screen and also noticed to slight similarities, however even if she where to see the silver light it would cause some mild discomfort this golden light did no such thing in fact it seem to ease her, as if in comparison the golden light was purer than the silver.

 **As the golden beacon of light continued to shine and draw attention the members of Perceval all got ready, Jason drew his sword and held it in his right hand as he attached his shield to his left forearm, Markus drew both of his blades and spun them in his hands and Jack put one of his knuckle dusters on his left hand whilst he held his hunting knife in his righ.**

 **However, seemingly out of nowhere, two large beams of silver light collided with gold cause a large explosion of pure white light.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot a couple of silver eyed fuckwits that day" Jack said in a bored tone of voice as he looked as if he was remembering something rather unimportant, both Markus and Alex simply grunted in response.

"I mean at the time they were pretty tough opponents but compared from what we've faced since then they were pretty weak" Markus said as he remembered the difference between their strength back then compared to now.

As she listened to them talk Salem became more certain that she had to either get them, or at least some that they're training, on to her side or make sure to avoid making an enemy of them if it can be helped.

 **Alex began shaking his hand with an irritated look on his face "God damn motherfuckes!!" he shouted as he managed to compose himself and turn to see Jason and Markus smiling at him in amusement whilst Jackson was on his knees pounding the floor as he laughed.**

 **"Well they obviously had a silver eyed" Alex told them in a matter of tact tone, despite a fain put embrassed blush on his cheeks, Jason then looked up through the hole "Two actually-" the other three then looked at him with raised eyebrows "- there were two different beams that hit yours from two different directions, therefore we have two silver eyes to deal with".**

 **"So what you're saying. Is that there are two potentially powerful enemies for us to go out and kill" Jack asks rhetorically "That is what I just said yes" Jason told him in a tone that showed he was used to this, Jack then grinned somewhat sinisterly "Ooh this is gonna be a real fun day boys"**

 **Jason then chuckled before giving his orders "Okay, so we're gonna split off into team of two in preserving for us to deal each silver eyed at once.** **Me and Alex will go and deal with the one that fored from the east, whilst Markus and Jack will go handle the one that fored from the wes-" Jason was suddenly cut off when another silver blast clipped the left corner of the house they were in, turning it to nothing but ash** **and leaving burn marks around were it hit.**

At this many people from the four kingdoms, even those that knew about the silver eyed, were shocked.

Yes they'd seen Damien incinerate Jaunes arm and some where aware that the eyes can kill hordes of grimm woth ease, however none of them knew it could destory inorganic things with the same ease as it can gimm and aparently people.

And near the back an old women named Maria Calavera gently tounched her prostetic eyes and wondered how destructive the power that she once had truly was.

 **Jason simply looked at the newly formed hole with a raised eyebrow before turning back to face his team "So yeah we should probably go deal woth them now, before** **one of the fuckers get lucky and land a hit on us".**

 **The rest of his team agreed to get moving, Markus then grabbed** **Jack and sped of to deal with the silver eyed in the west, while Alex and Jason** **both walked to the opposite wall facing east.**

 **Alex then shot a gold beam destroying the wall and the rwo of them ran forward channelling their aura into thei legs (Alexs** **being royal purple in colur and Jasons being pure white) before they used their aura to boost theor jumps and leap over building, they continued to do this as they made their was to where they believed the silver eyed to be.**

Many people were shocked at this as they had either never thought about doing that or they didn't have enough aura to properly do it when they had tried to just that themselves.

 **When Markus and Jack stopped ,behind a broken wall that they chose to use as cover, they saw their target, they were clearly female, based off of their figure.**

 **They wore slim grey cargo pants with dark brown comabt boots, they wore a navy blue dress shirt and a grey over coat and on her face she wore a silver ballistic mask that had open eye hole for her power and her dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Whilst she held a silver bladed gladius in each of her hands.**

At the sight of the women many were unnerved, either by past experiences with silver eyed, stories they had heard or just her mask that hid everything but her eyes as if they were the only thing important about her.

 **Jack then tapped Markus's shoulder to get his attention "Okay so here's the plan, you're gonna get in position behind her, then I'm gonna go out and distract her and when you see an opening you go for it" Jack told Markus with a grin that showed clear confidence.**

 **Markus simply rolled his eyes as he had a feeling as to how this was going to play out based off of Jack previous plans, but he checked his watch that showed 05:48 in green and then sped of.**

 **Markus ran around the women at a fair distance and the took a covered position in a building directly behind the women and waited, however he knew that he was waiting for disaster.**

 **Jack then stepped out from his cover with all of his weapons holstered as he walked toward her as if were just a regular old Monday. When she was standing just a few feet in front of her and she'd gripped her swords tighter for fighting he spoke "Well hello gorgeous, names Jack, what's say you and me put down our weapons, get outta here and go talk over some drinks, hmm?".**

 **After hearing this Markus literally face palmed out of shame of knowing him, whilst the women remained tensed but tilted her head to the side in confusion, she the fired a silver beam directly into his chest sending him flying backwards into the wall he was using as cover.**

At seeing this people were either gaping in shock at Jack getting blasted or stunned that he thought that such a stupid plan would work.

Markus then turned to look at Jack with a deadpanned face "Can't believe that I almost forget how much of a fuckin' moron you were back then" Markus told him completely straight faced, in response Jack tilted his hat down to cover his face.

Demitri then looked at his team "Do you guys think that I could do tha-" " No!" the other immediately cut him off "Yeah that's fair" Demitri surrendered.

 **"And that is my partner, I honestly question how I'm not dead yet" Markus lamented to himself.**

 **Markus then notice the women begin to relax, so he went for the kill, Markus then shot of towards her with his blades drawn and ready to strike.**

 **However as soon as he swung his blades were about to make contact her body seemed to shrink and shoot down into ground, completely avoiding the attack "Shit" was Markus's only response to this.**

 **With Jason and Alex they landed practically right in front of their target and readied themselves to fight. Their apponent wore the same equipment as the other silver eyed, however this one was male with a clean shaven head and black scorpion tail, his weapon was a silver chain sickle.**

 **The man was the first to attack as he through the sickle at them, however Jason easily deflected it with his shield.**

 **After that Alex fired a gold beam from his hand at the man who in turn fired a silver beam from his eyes back and when the beams collided it created a sphere of pure white light.**

 **"Alright if you two are using your special skills then I'll use mine" Jason told them with a smirk ad he focus aura into his blade, suddenly his balde then burst white causing the man to shield his eyes and when he opened them he saw Jason's blade envelopped in pure white flames** **, Jason then pointed the blade at the man and told him "Time to die asshole" before going into attack**.

Many people were amazed to see such a thing, especially those that had heard of Jason Arcs semblance before.

"Damn I miss that kick ass semblance of his" Jack said in sorrow as the otjer members nodded in ageement, though with sad smiles.

After hearing what he said many people from the four kingdoms were a bit at ease to know that it was a semblance and not some other bizzare power.

 **And back with Markus he was engaged in a duel sword fight against the women, with his wakizashis parrying every attack from her gladius and with every hit to her he made meaning nothing as her body turned to smoke where he hit and him moving too fast for her to hit him.**

 **Though out of nowhere the rubble behind them exploded upwards creating a smoke screen of dust "That bitch ruined my god damn shirt!" Jack roared.**

 **"About fuckin' time you got up!" Markus yelled at him in frustration "Yeah sorry about that, but I'm here now" Jack reasured as two glowing blue eyes were seen on a sillouet of Jack.**

 **As the smoke cleared it revealed Jack but with some changes.**

 **His shirt was gone revealing a body with well defined mucles, though his shoulder had become broader with a both his arms and hands becoming covered in dark grey fur and dark green scales like those on his tail having grown around his collar and his nails had grown into** **claws that were each an inch long. Dark grey sideburns had grown on his face, his eyes had shifted from dark green to glowing midnight blue and his mouth had protruded forward and all of his teeth became larger and sharper, like an animals.**

 **Jack then stood at his full height** **, flexed his larger fur cover, clawed hands and bared his teeth at the women before finally letting a loud monstrous roar.**

"What in Oum's name is it that!!?" Yang exclaimed as she and many from the four kingdoms were thrown off by the transformation that Jack had undergone.

Most people from Vludania looked at them like they were stupid "Okay so if Jaune and many others are vampires-" ,Demitri spoke them like a teacher would talk to a child who was having trouble with a question, "- then that would mean that some of us could also be..." Demitri said letting in hang in the air for themnto figure out.

"Werewolf" Blake mumbled to herself before speakinf properly "He's a werewolf" she said to Damitri certainty, "Ding ding ding. Give the girl a prize she got it right!" Demitri explained with a grin "In our neck of the woods we have vampires, werewolves, witches and warlocks, bitches" Demitri said as he and many other began laughing there asses off the peoples faces.


	13. Battle Of The Past, Part 3

As Demitri and many others from Vludania continued to laugh at the faces of those who just found out about the supernatural being real "Hol-holy fuck, your faces, you look so fuckin' stupid!", as Demitri said this he fell to his knees laughing.

Though as this continued Jaune was getting progressively more frustrated by all of the loud laughing, he then look to Eliza and Joan and he noticed that Joan was covering her ears because of all the loud noise and Eliza was stroking her hair.

Jaune then stood up and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, as he exhaled he shifted to his vampires form and the crimson glow began to emit from his body.

Suddenly everyone else began to feel like there was a snake slivering up and coiling around their spines, this caused nearly everyone to seize up in fear, though it seemed that al of the children that were eight or younger were unaffected.

Jaune then turned to look at Demitri, who wasn't frozen but his movements were rather shaky, "Sit down and be quiet, now" Jaune told him in calm fury. After he said this Demitri as well as everyone else sat down in silence as they to heard what he had said.

Jaune then closed his eyes and the crimson glow dimmed until both it and felling it caused were gone "I've told you several times not to make so much noise around Joan 'cause it hurt her ears you idiot" Jaune told Demitri in a more relaxed yet annoyed tone, Demitris only response was to chuckle awkwardly, Jaune then sat down and let out a frustrated sigh.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Eliza giving him a highly amused look "It's always funny to see you act like so protective of me or Joan" she teased with a smirk as she rested he head on his shoulder, this caused him to blush in embarrassment before Joan spoke up "Thanks for stopping all the loud noise daddy" Jaune simply smiled at this and petted her head as she sat on Eliza's lap.

Many people looked at Jaune in shock as he seemed able to make people feel paralyzing fear whenever he chose to.

Though everyone then turned their attention to Shad when they heard him snap his long fingers _**"I believe it's time to continue watching, though I will let you know that we are almost finished with our veiw into the past and after this you wil be seeing the more recent history as well as the future of Jaune Arc"**_.

This got some different reactions: Alex, Jack and Markus were somewhat downcast as they thought wouldn't see Jason again, Jaune was also upset but also nervous about people seeing what he's done and is capable of, Salem and Ozpin we're glad that they would be able to see were magic was in this age and everyone else was interested to see the life of Jaune Arc.

 **The scene resumed, showing Jack charging toward the women with right arm held back and ready to strike with. However as soon as his attack was about to connect the women seemed to warp in to the ground she stood on leaving nothing more than a red tulip in her place.**

 **Jack and Markus then looked at each other before they then spoke in unison "Semblance", they then repositioned so that they were back-to-back and ready to fight.**

 **Another tulip then appeared less than an inch in front of Jack and the women then reappeared and thrust the gladius in her right hand forward in an attempt to stab him in the stomach, but Jacks fur covered hand then shot down and grabbed it before it made contact. "Nice try" Jack said as he looked her directly in the eyes, the women simply retaliated by swinging the gladius in her left hand and slashing him across the his chest, the skin and veins around the wound turned grey.**

 **"Ah, cunt!" Jack roared in pain as he stumbled back, Markus the went into attack at super speed as he slashed at her left shoulder with the wakazashi in his right hand causing her aura to focus there and in the instance that happened he use the wakazashi in his other hand to stab her in the left thigh.**

"Such vulgar language" Weiss said in response to what Jack said after he was wounded, unknown to her her sister and mother both thought the same thing in that moment.

"Really, we are in a buzzard rom that is controlled by a demonic being with both vampires, werewolves and witches and you're most shocked by one of the ones on screen cursing" Nora pointed out to Weiss in one of her rare moments of in which she didn't sound a bit insane, Weiss then blushed as she realized how minor of a thing it really was to get upset about.

Ren was the next one to speak up "Speaking of vampires, are we going the address the fact that the person we thought we knew as a friend turned out to be a vampire, I mean there is a chance that he drank some of our blood", after he said this the members of team RWBY and NPR and other students of Beacon that heard him all touched their necks as they subconsciously imagined Jaune biting into their necks for a drink.

 **As the women cried out from the pain Jack ran at her and punched her directly in the face, the punch sent her flying backwards into a broken wall breaking it "And that was for the slash you silver faced cuntasaurus!!" Jack roared at her with his voice turning into a deep growl at the end.**

 **Jacks next move was to spit into his hand and then rub the saliva across his wound and the saliva then seemed to seep into the wound and get rid of most of the grey discolouration around it.**

 **As Jack went about doing this again the women managed to limp out from the pile of debris, from the now obliterated wall, with her left leg bleeding and the center of her mask having a slight dent "That is a surprisingly durable mask" Markus commented just had Jack had applied more saliva and gotten rid of all grey colouring, allowing his wound to begin healing properly.**

 **"Combo?" Jack then asked in the way a child was ask for some sweets "Why not" was Markus's response. "From what I saw it seems that her semblance allows her to travel from one place to another, however it looks like she needs to have contact with the ground for it to work" Markus informed Jack as a toothy grin began to form on his face** **"Oh, this is gonna be fun".**

Many people, even those who know that they had magic and powerful semblances, wondered how they were gonna do something that sounded rather impossible.

 **Jack then took a knee and placed his hands on the ground "You ready?" he asked Markus who got into a running stance and readied his blades for striking. "Alrighty then" Jack said as he focused in in the silver eyed women "Here comes the boom bitch!!" he roared with a massive grin, the next thing to happen was that all the ground that reached three feet below her and with in a five foot radius of where she stood suddenly erupted upward. This resulted in the women being flung straight up into the air along with chunks of earth, none of which were smaller that football, that reached about twelve foot into the air.**

The people of the four kingdoms were once again stunned by how Jack was able to seemingly make an explosion happen out of nowhere. "Damn I love doin' that move" Jack said with a big toothy grin "Yeah it was one of our go to combo attacks" Markus comments with a grin of his own, Alex however had a sad smile on his face as the person that he had his best combo attacks worked with was gone.

 **As the women and the debris began to fall to the ground everything slowed to a stop as Markus once again began to move at great speeds, his first move was to begin running straight at the women.**

 **As soon as he was just at the edge of the newly formed crater, curtesy of Jack, he jumped up and using the momentum he seemingly flew right at the women.**

 **However with the momentum he missed her, so he altered his trajectory and kicked himself off a piece of the debris sending dicpving down at the women and with no hesitation he swung his blades down on the women's neck, severing the women's head from her body entirely.**

The people of the four kingdoms were once again stunned by the taking of a life, none more so that those of Ozpins circle as they questioned why they would kill such valuable assets as the silver eyed with no hesitation.

"Very interesting" Salem commented as she cupped her chin causing those of her circle turned to look at her, though they were still rather shocked by her now human appearance.

"If we were to find individuals of the same caliber as those we're seeing that could be motivated by money, then there is a chance that we could use them to deal with our own silver eyed pests" Salem informed them as a small grin worked its way onto her face.

 **The scene then change to show Alex and Jason fighting their own silver eyed opponent. The man has a hold the chain of his weapon a spins the sickle end of it in a circle at high speeds to the left of him, the sickle was spinning so fast that it looked like nothing more than a blurry circle.**

 **Alex went to attack with a goled beam** **when the man was focused on Jason's sword, however when the man saw the beam coming a solid pale yellow hexagon the size of a beach ball formed directly in the path of the beam blocking it.**

 **"I was not expecting that" Alex comment actually seeming somewhat surprised, the man then took advantage of this by swinging his chain sickle at his neck. But as it was flying at Alex it was blocked by Jason's shield that he'd thrown, when they collided the sickle bounced of to the left and fell on the floor just a few feet from Alex and Jason's shield was knocked backwards to Alex who caught it.**

 **As the man went to pull on the chain to bring to sickle back to him Jason jumped at him slashing, however every attack of his was intercepted by another pale yellow hexagon that Jason's flaming sword cut through with little to no effort.**

 **"Nice try but not much can block my blade when it lights up" Jason said as he continued his barrage of attacks, as the man held his left hand out to make a hexagon the size of a small car to block Jason's attack Alex fired another gold beam at the man that clipped his right shoulder burning him.**

 **The man then put his left hand on his shoulder that dropped his shield, making jump backwards to did he Jason's attack and when the man turned to look at Alex he saw him with a shit-eating grin "Didn't forget about my pretty face did ya?" Alex** **asked in a very mocking tone.**

 **Alex then focused aura into his legs and used the boost to launch himself right at the man, he then took ahold of the top corners of Jason's shield and used it to smack then man in the back knocking him towards Jason who was simply stood there with his sword pointed at the man resulting the the man seemingly impaling himself on Jason's sword.**

"Let it be known now, that the only reason they killed theirs a bit quicker is because ours could teleport" Jack chose to inform all those around him that could hear him speak "Hey no need to lie, it's not your fault that me and Jason where som unstoppably epic on the battlefield" Alex then told (bragged to) his teammate. Jack simply grumbled at this with Markus giving him a quick pat on the back.

 **Jason then pulled his blade back out of the man and kicked forwards to send them man falling into a heap on his back when it seemed that he was going to fall in him.**

 **Alex then walked up to him and handed his shield back "And for the second time today, thanks for the save" Alex said as Jason collapsed his shield back to his sheath and put it on his hip "And once again, no problem" Jason responded with a chuckle.**

 **Markus then arrived in a blur with Jack, however Alex and Jason were a bit perplexed as to why Jacks shirt was missing leaving just his leather harness and holsters.**

 **"Okay first of all, glad to see that your both fine and secondly, why are shirtless?" Jason said as he pointed towards Jack at the question "Silver eyed bitch blasted me in the chest" was Jacks response.**

 **Jason for some reason cupped his chin and looked as if he was thinking about something, suddenly his eyes went wide and he pointed at Jack before asking "How many enemies have you killed.** **Not counting the silver eyes" Jack then responded "Two" Jason then turned to Alex "Three" and finally he turned to Markus "Three killed and about eight either knocked out or just incapacitated" "Uh oh" was Jason's response to this.**

 **"Okay so as Markus mentioned there were up to fourty-six enemies and we've gotten rid of eight, but there are possibly eight others that could get back up leaving potentially thirty-eight at most remaining" Jason summarized as the other went wide eyed when they realized exactly what they missed.**

At this many people either had dropped jaws or wide eyes at the number of enemies that the four of them would either have to fight or flee from.

 **Suddenly they all heard the sounds of several guns cocking and when they all turned to look they saw that there were just over thirty of the solideirs in grey as before all loading their guns coming out from behind cover and taking aim.**

 **However Markus reacted quicker than ant of them could pull the trigger as he dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed the seven bullets that he caught earlier and through them up in front of him, he then began moving at super speed and tapped each bullet with his right index finger launching them at the enemies before him.**

 **The bullets however only either grazed or narrowly missed the enemies but that's all he really needed "Jack give us a wall!" Markus called out "On it" Jack responded, Jack then raised his left foot into the air and brought it down in a stomp causing a curved wall to encircle and protect all four of them from the enemies that began to open fire on them.**

 **Jason then spoke up "I'm beginning to think that focusing in the two silver eyed and ignoring the the higher number of well armed grunts was a bit of a mistake".**

 **Just as the others were about to comment a voice came from Jason's jacket "Peceval squad confirm and respond", when that was heard Jason opened the left side of his jacket and put his hand into the inner pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie with grey metal covering it.**

 **"This is Jason Arc, leader of Perceval squad, confirming" Jason said as he held down the button in the side of the walkie talkie "Confirmed Arc, we're five minutes out from the that you gave us for the civilians that needed evacuating", after this Jason's eyes widened slightly and cleared his throat "Yeah, yeah carry on then, just once you land and everyone's all good to go and we're not there in 5 minutes leave without us" Jason told them in a some what rushed manner "Understood" they simply responded.**

The way that Jason went from talking normally to talking more like a solider was quite astonishing to many, especially to thos that worked with the Atlas military.

However many team leaders and strategists from the huntsman academy's where amazed by the fact that they had apparently planned to located, rescue, secrure and then evacuate all the people from the village they were in since the very beginning.

 **Jason then put the walking talkie back in his jackets inner pocket and turned to his team, who all looked at him with raised eyebrows before telling them "Change of plan, now we're gonna have to kill all these assholes, preferably under eight minutes". Jack then took a step forward before asking "Does that mean that we can cut loose a bit more?", the others simply chuckled at this "Yes" was Jason's response that made Jack grin like a mad man.**

This caused practically everyone from the four kingdoms to go bug eyed in shock at the revelation that the four of them were still holding back power.

"I'm beginning to doubt that I could beat any of these guy if what we've seen so far has been them holding back" Qrow admitted as he wish for some booze, this confession brought resultant agreement from the others of Ozpins circle and shock from Ruby and Yang as they knew how confident their uncle was in his combat abilities.

Ozpin however was racking his brain as he attempted to figure out how they could has possibly acquired magic outside of the maidens that he made after the brothers took from Remenant.

 **Each of them of them readied in a different manner: Markus drew his blades and surges his aura throughout his entire body making his reactions quicker,** **Jack** **reverted back to normal from his transformation and got into pouncing like stance with his hunting knife held on his right hand and one his knuckle duster on his left hand,** **Alex shited to his vampire form with a deep hiss escaping his mouth and a faint golden glow began to come off from his body and Jason simply looked at his still flaming sword and grinned and he then took his sheath off his hip a tossed it in the air before saying "Transcend arms" which caused to shield to turn into pure white light and shoot into the sword which turned pure white and reshape into** **greatsword its grip, guard and pommel having the same colours and detailing just elongated reshaped for its new size.**

 **Jason the took ahold of the sword with hands causing the swords blade to become covered in the same white flames as before, Jason then looked at his watch that read 06:55 in green.**

This caused the jaws of seemingly every person from the four kingdoms to drop to the floor in absolute shock at how Jason's sword transformed in a way that they had never seen before.

"Bu-but how? The shield didn't attach to the sword it completely bacame apart of it, how it that possible?" Ruby asked these questions to no one in particular as she tried, and failed, to figure it out herself.

While many people, especially those that studied or worked in weapon making or maintenance, tried their best to figure out how Jason's weapon did what it did many students from Beacon turned to look at Jaune as he had the same weapon and could most likely change it as well, though this made them wonder once again why he never did.

 **Jason then turned to Markus and asked him "Markus how long you got left?", Markus then looked at his watched and let out a sigh before responding "I got three minutes and six seconds left" "We can work with that" Jason said as he nodded.**

 **"Okay so here's the plan: Jack your gonna send the wall back into the ground as quick as you can, Alex as soon as the wall is down you're gonna blind 'em all with a huge flash of light then when they're all disoriented Markus is run though and slice through all their weapons and then we can work on getting rid of all of them before the evac team arrives" Jason told his team.**

 **After the team all nodded in agreement with the plan they got in position with Alex standing in front of them facing the wall with his arms out in front of him and his palms facing the wall also, whilst Markus and Jason stood just behind him side-by-side ready to go in and attack and Jack stood behind them ready to drop the wall.**

 **"On the upside, this isn't the craziest thing we've ever done" Jason said with a smile as the other chuckled "Very true" was Markus's response, followed by Jacks "I say when we're done we request a week long vacation" this also garnerd the agreement of the rest of the team.**

 **"We could try out that new speakeasy I heard about" Markus suggested "That, sounds like a very good plan" Alex said, this gave Jason a new idea "Okay then how's this, regarding only the enemies behind this wall, which ever of you three kill the most doesn't have to pay for a pay drinks, as I volunteer for the role of the sober babysitter of the group" he suggested with a grin as to give the other more reason to kill the enemies quickly.**

This tactic made the teachers of combat schools and huntsman academy's think, for one it did encourage them to finish their work sooner so that they could evacuate people however the fact that Jason was using the act of killing someone as a way to get free drinks for a night was a bit off putting to them.

"That was always a good reward to work for wasn't it" Jack said after laughing for a bit "Not when it was you that won, Mr "I know my limit"" Markus responded, doing air quotes at the end, as he remembered paying his drunk partners tab and several establishments.

"Hey Jay did your dad not drink or something?" Demitri asked as he wondered why someone would choose to be designated sober guy in the group "No, he'd just learnt that he was the best at actually staying sober when he was meant to" Jaune to.d him as he remembered his dad telling him that the other three were terrible at staying sober, even when they volunteered to.


	14. Battle Of The Past, Finale

**The scene continued with the four of them all ready for battle, "You three ready?" Jason asked his team before they initiated their plan, the other simply nodded to answer him.**

 **"Alright then Jack, drop it" Jason ordered, Jack then brought his right foot to about knee height and then stomped it down on the on the ground causing the wall he brought up to go back into the ground leaving a completely flat circle in the ground where it was.**

 **And as soon as the wall was gone Jason was quick with the follow up order "Alex, flash", at this Alex's hand shot out in front of him and he resealed a blinding cone golden light that burnt only the retinas of the enemies as they shielded their eye.**

 **Markus then took the opportunity to move as soon as the flash of light began to subside, a** **s soon as he got close to them he began running around each of them and began cutting through the barrels of each of their assault rifles.**

 **He then ran past them all again with his swords sheathed, but this time he grabbed each of their pistols and took the magazine out of them and through them away before putting them back where they originally were. Markus then returned to beside his teammates and dropped all of the magazines he took at his feet as everything returned to normal speed, "Ta-da" Markes said in a rather unenthusiastic tone.**

Once again many were surprised by how well the team work off of one another's abilities and followed the plan they made. Ozpin then began to address the old Percival squad members "I must say the three of you make a rather efficient team, I suppose that you are just as skilled now without your fourth member".

However this garnered him glares from the three of them with menescing auras that made them look like monsters in human form, "I'm gonna assume that your ineptitude is why you said something so stupid, but the moment that Jason died the Percival that the four of us made was gone. Oh we can still fight together but we would be stronger if he was here, so shut you mouth Ozma because unlike you, we still mourn and care about those we've known when they die" Alex told him with eyes that burned like fire with rage and a tone a voice that could freeze an ocean.

This cause several reaction: Ozpin and Salem were stunned that Alex knew Ozpma's real name and potentially their past as well, Glynda's mouth was hanging agape at how someone was talking to her boss so disrespectfully, however Ironwood, Dorothy and Leo were more intrigued as it seemed that there was more to learn about Ozpin and Salem (who they still couldn't believe was actually human) than they were lead to believe.

And finally Qrow was angry that someone who wasn't in the circle trying to save humanity was acting like Ozpin was some heartless bastard that doesn't care how many people die to get the job done. "You must have some serious balls there snow streak" Qrow said to Alex with a scowl that deepened as Jack laughed at his name for Alex saying "Oh I'm keepin' that one, thanks bird brain".

Qrow was become increasingly more angry at how the three of them were completely disregarding both him and his warning as if they were nothing. Just a Qrow was about to say something else he was stopped by Ozpin who had stood up and placed his hand on Qrow shoulder, meaning that he had to calm down "I thinks that enough for now, why don't you take a seat Qrow" it obviously wasn't a question or a request it was an order and Qrow did as he was told and sat down.

However as he was sitting down Qrow looked towards the old members of Percival again, unfortunately all he saw was that Jack was the only one looking at him with massive grin on his face and Jack then mouth something that Qrow could clearly understand as "Polly want a cracker" making him grit his teeth in rage at the werewolf who simply chuckled.

 **What happened by next could only be described in one way, a slaughter. The first to attack was Jack who leapt forward with his left hand brought back for a punch and the knuckle duster he wore on it gaining an orange hue as he charged it, as soon as he infront of the enemy he punch the closest one directly in the stomach causing the to be hit with an explosion upon impact that that sent them and three others behind them flying a few feet backwards.**

 **Jack then followed up by running at the four that he knocked down and stabbed his knife down into the chest of one he punched killing them, next he granned another by their helmet and slit their throught, after that started getting up so he tossed up hus knife to hold it by the blade and then through it at a third lodging it in their forehead and then as the last one ran at him with their knife Jack knocked their hand away making them drop it, Jack then grabbed them by the collar and began repeatedly puching them in the face with hus left hand until their face bagan to cave in from both Jacks strength and his knuckle dusters.**

Many people were close to vomiting as they saw Jack beat a mans face in. Yang herself wondered if she ever lost her temper enough would ahe be capable of doing that to someone accidentally .

 **Jack then let go of the enemy when he was done punching, showing that the their entire face and skull had been caved in by about two inches from the punching and leaving behing a fleshy crater caked in blood that bearly resembled a face. After that Jack shook his left hand to try and get some of the bloof off of his knuckle dusters and hand.**

 **Once he got enogh off to be satisfied** **he walked over to the one he through his knife at and bent down to grab ahold of the hable and pull it out of their forehead before standing up straight and say "That's four for me" with a grin.**

Hearing what he said made many people go slack jawed as they realized that they were really keeping track of the people they killed to see who didn't have to pay for alcohol, completely disregarding any form of importance that the pier victims lives may have had.

Qrow and Taiyang themselves felt rather uncomfortable as they had done something similar to this, with grimm rather than people mind you, when they were in Beacon and could drink, making them both feel rather uneasy as while they did this with soulless monsters those of Percival were doing it with actual people.

 **Next up was Markus who was running at super speed in a tight circle that kept five enemies contained within it. As he comtinuously ran around them he kept hitting each of them with his blades to chip away at their auras, and when ever they fired a shot that got close to him he would simply zip out of the way or angle his body around it.**

 **And then as soon as all of their auras were gone he went in for the kill he killed the first one with a slash across the abdomen that caused his intestines to spill out slightly, the second one he killed with a simple stab to the heart, with the third one he killed by slashing them across the thought and both the forth and fifth he killed by decapitating them both and when all of them fell to the ground he turned to Jack with a grin and told him "And five for me".**

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, that is bullshit" Jack said for all those around him to hear "You're just upset that I can kick ass faster than you can" Markus responded with rather cocky smirk. Jack opted to glare at Markus at first before speaking "No, I'm just pissed at the fact that you have a semblance that's pretty much just a real life cheat code", at that Alex spoke up "To be fair we have only ever met a few people that could keep up with your speed away, most have to get used to following your movements".

Markus seemed to ponder this for a few second before speaking "While that is true, I still believe that the two of you just wish you could move like I can" and this shut them both up as neither want to admit he was right.

Jasmine then chuckle quietly to herself as she forgot how her husband and his friends would often be jealous of one another abilities when it came to things that one of them did in the past, she honestly thought that it was rather cute how even though they were each in they fourties that could stilled act like children. Eliza was also chuckling quietly to herself as she'd been around Jaune, Demitri, Eli and Kol when they'd do the exact same whenever they talked about previous missions around her.

 **Jack simply looked at Markus and said "Bitch" to him as of it was a matter of fact, like 'the sky is blue', "You're just mad that you can't do it like me" Maurkus said with his grin growing a bit.**

 **Suddenly a corpse with a large burnt slash mark along its torso landed in between them, they then turned to see Jason stood looking at them with several corpses with similar burnt slash wounds upon their bodies surrounding him.**

 **"Can you two save your petty argument about semblances for later, cause we've got more assholes to kill" after he said they they both look a bit embarrassed by how they realized that this really wasn't the place to argue, but just as Jason was about to get back to it he stopped to say one more thing "Oh and by the was I'm up to nine currently, so get your collective shit together and get back to work" and with that he ran back in and brought his sword down on an enemy damaging their aura before spinning around and slashing upwards at another, killing them with the same burn slashes as the other "Now it's eleven!" he shouted over to encourage them more.**

"I'm beginning to see why people always said he was surprisingly crafty, I mean not many people have tricked me into doing something like that and lived" Jack said, as a compliment to his friends ability to trick him, with him as well as Markus and Alex laughing at how that was true.

However with Jaunes team Demitri eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realized that Jaune done the same thing to him on certain occasions, upon this realization he turned to look at Jaune "You cheeky bastard" he said a somewhat breathless tone from his surprises.

Unfortunately Jaunes only reaction was to look at him with big cocky grin before turning back to Eliza, who was giggling to herself, and planting a quick kiss upon her lips and kissing Joan on the top of her head before looking back to continue to watch.

 **"He makes a good point, we should probably get back to it" Markus said to Jack before zipping off continue killing, Jack simply nodded saying "Eh, fair enough". He then** **leapt into the air and aiming for another enemy and rearing his left hand back to punch them with his orange hued knuckle dusters causing the enemies face to be completely blown away and charred from the explosion killing them and revealing their cracked skull, Jack then yelled out "And that's five bitches!!".**

 **The scene then switched to show Alex, with a golden light still emanating from his body, as he was encircled by nine enemies with silver knives at the ready. As soon as they all ran at him to attack he simply jumped straight up into the air before he stopped in place about gen feet off the ground, he simply stayed there with faint ripples of gold light around the base of his feet as if he was standing on solid ground in mid-air.**

 **The next thing Alex did was raise his left hand up and create a thin ring of gold light that fit in his palm, he then nudged the ring with his hand sending it upwards before it expanded to surround all of the enemies.**

 **Alex then made a fist with his left hand, causing the ring to shrink and go through all the enemies beneath him and when the ring shrank in on itself it vanished in a small flash of gold light. When the light was gone all of the enemies began to fall revealing that each of them had been cut in half along their waists, with their wounds seared closed.**

 **The light ripples at Alexs feet then faded away and he dropped down, landing on his feet in a crouch "Well look at that nine in one, seems about right for the king" Alex said to himself with a grin "You're only a prince, don't get so cocky" Jason said to him as he ran past, stepping on the of the bodies as he ran after more enemies to kill, the grin dropped from Alexs face at that** **a he let out a sigh as he felt deflated.**

"Y'know I'm actually really glad that Jason was there to say that stuff, otherwise I'd probably be a lot more pompous and arrogant than I am" Alex said after grimacing at his younger selfs arrogance in that moment.

Though whilst both Jack and Markus reveled in the fact that they didn't have some pompous jackass on their team the people of the four kingdoms were wonder what they meant when they said things like 'king' and 'prince'.

 **The scene then switched to show eight enemies surrounding Markus as he checked his watch, that displayed 00:54 in green. At seeing this Markus simply sighed before speaking in a rather drained tone "Eh, fuck it, I got less than a minute of speed left. Let's do this", at that he gripped his blades and sped off at the enemies.**

 **All that could be seen was a blur that ran along all eight enemies as Markus delivered numerous attacks to them, however the blur suddenly ran betwenn two enemies towards a lone enemy that managed to get ahold of magazine Markus took and began reloading his pistol but before he could fire at anyone Markus ran past them slashing their arms before spinning around and slashing their throats to kill them.**

 **After all that Markus was suddenly standing still as his speed stopped as soon as the counter reached zero, his watch now had red numbers that counted down from ten minutes. Markus then looked back at the other eight he dealt with, he saw all eight of them with numerous horizontal slash wound along the front of their bodies with blood pooling around them. "And now it's fifteen for me" Markus said with a grin as he knew he had won their contest.**

At that moment every person from the four kingdoms with a semblance that gave them some for of super speed or speed boost felt rather uneasy as the realized how deadly their semblance could be if they used it in such a way.

Ruby was one of them as she now saw how deadly her semblance could be if she ever tried to kill someone, but also due to how her eyes apparently had some great power behind them also.

 **"Oh, for fucks sake!!" Jack roared in anger at his loss.** **He then released one of his whips and whipped at one of the last enemies as it gained an orange hue and as soon as it hit the enemies neck it severed their head from their body with and explosion, with their entire neck being designated leaving burns on their chest and shoulders and their bottom jaw being gone along with their neck.**

 **When he turned to look at Markus, who had a massive grin on his face, and began yelling at him "We get it, you won, so you don't have to be such cocky prick about it!!", as Jack yelled the earth beneath his feet began to shake and then crack open.**

 **"Enough, Jack" Jason said in bored tone of voice, as he'd been through this before. "Can you ever not be a sore loser?" Jason asked as he looked at his watch, showing 03:45 in green, he then press and small button the the right of the watch that switched the display to show 68% in amber in the watches face.**

 **He then held the sword up in front of him, with the blade pointing towards the sky, and he closed his eyes causing the white flames on the sword to burst if the blade and go into his body, causing him to glow white for a few seconds.**

 **Jason then looked at his watch again to see that the number had increased to 83%, in green. He then pressed the button on the side of the watch to show the timer had turned red in cloud and was counting down from ten minutes.**

Seeing Jason use a semblance that was seemingly meant for offense to replenish his aura reserves was yet another shocking thing for many people to witness. Jaune was smiling at how much his fathers capabilities were stunning people.

Jaune then looked at Joan who had bright eyes after seeing her grandfathers abilities before speaking "And that peanut is why your grandad is so well known for his bada-epicness" Jaune finished quickly smiling as he kept glancing up at Eliza, who simply had an unamused look on her face.

 **Jason then clapped his hands together "Okay, so let's get the fuck outta here before more of these bastard role up shall we" he suggested with a slight shrug. "That is a very good plan" Alex said as the glow around his body dimmed away, both Markus and Jack nodded in agreement.**

 **"I need some food" Jack complained as he rubbed his grumbling stomach "We ate before we came here" Markus said with a raised eyebrow , however Jack was expecting that response and countered, rather sarcastically, with "Yeah we did, plain old toast and without jam, truly a meal fit for the gods".**

Seeing the four of them act like their own students made the heads of the huntsman academies go wide eyed in shock. They had always assumed that killing something that wasn't grimm, at that age, would traumatize their students, yet here were four killer who acted like kids after killing, grew into seemingly well respected people and with two of either having or had a family.

However Alex, Markus and Jack all smiled sadly as they truly missed having banter as a team a completing a mission.

 **Jason then looked at his great sword and said "Arms descend" and with that it once again became pure white light and split before reforming into his sword and shield, he then collapsed his shield and sheathed his words and placed them on his hip.**

 **Markus followed suit by sheathing both his** **wakizashis, along with Jack who sheathed his knife and holsters both his knickle duster and whip. "Alright then lets go" Jason said before he and the other turned to walk back to where they hid the civilians to wait for to evac team. The scene then faded to black as the four of the walked off talking and laughing with eacthother.**

Just as people were about to start asking what was going on Shad spoke _**"Before any of you start asking question, I have desided to give you all some time to walk around, talk, eat and get your affairs in order"**. _Many people, including Jaune who wanted to talk with Eliza, Joan and his team, were happy and relieved to hears this news.

 _ **"Oh, but before that I have a surprise for you Jaune Arc. A face you've avoided seeing for years despite the desire to see them"** ,_ Jaunes eyes went wide and he rose to his feet with fear along with Eliza, his team and the old members of Percival. But before he could speak in protest a black sphere arose from the four kingdoms section and landed in front of them.

When it evaporated it revealed three people, two women and an infant. The first women looked to be around twenty with dark blonde hair that reach her mid back, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. And she wore dark blue jeans, with brown boots, an orange t-shirt and a white leather jacket.

The second women looked to be the same age as the other, she had tanned olive skin, black heir and eyes. She wore navy blue chinos with black boots, a grey dress shirt and a dark blue cardigan, along with a pair of half-rimmed red glasses.

And in her arms was a young boy with tanned skin, black hair and eyes that wore a green and white striped top with denim overalls and grey shoes. But something else was the wedding rings that each women wore on their left hands.

Both Jaune and the blonde women stared at each other in shock for nearly a full minute, untill Eliza nudged him and the trance seemed to break. Jaune look nervous and the women looked very angry with a deep frown marrying her face.

Finally Jaune managed to make himself speak "H-hey his sis" he said in a small voice as everyone else, especially Jerome, looked at the now identified Saphron Cotta-Arc who's simply said "Explain" in the same tone as an angry mother.


	15. Break 1: Family, Fights and Secrets

After Jaune spoke Shad waved his hand making the viewing window to fade away and disappear, as well as cause the seating levels that everyone was sat on to decend and merge into the floor until they were all gone and everyone was standing on the level ground.

As Jaune stood there he began to fidget slightly under his sisters angry look. Saphron then suddenly began marching towards Jaune, who raised his hands in a form of surrender "Whoa Saph, hold on, let me expl-", he was cut short as she slapped him across the face.

After that he turned back to look at her still frowning face, with a guilty look on his. "Yeah, I deserve tha-", he was once again cut off by another slap across his other cheek "-that to-", this time he was cut off by a straight ouch to his the face "-and tha-" and he was cut off one last time by her kneeing his directly in the crotch.

At see this every guy looking their way either groan, or shuddered as they covered their own crotches in sympathy. "Yes...I deserved...even that" Jaune groaned out in pain as he rested his hands on his knees to stay upright.

Saphron then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, to calm down, her frowned lessend but still remained. "Alright then, now that that's out of the way. Explain to me why I have been lead to believe that you've been dead for the last ten years, little brother!" Saphron yelled at him in anger.

"I would also like and explanation, as to what's going on" Jerome commented as he walked toward them, as if he was simply walking down the road. However he stopped when Jaune put himself between Jerome and Saphron, and her family, in his vampire form as he let out a low hiss that would scare a grimm.

But just as Jerome was about speak again he was stopped by a female voice "If you even show the slightest sign of trying to hurt any of them, I will end you myself!!".

As they turned to look where the voice came from, Jaune and Jeromes eyes widened at the sight of her.

She looked to be in her sixties with light brown hair that had numerous grey streaks in it, that reach to her jaw with side swept bangs. Her eyes were a forest green color, her skin was lightly tanned and she had a few, faint wrinkles on her face.

She wore a black tailored women's suit, with a grey dress shirt and slip on dress shoes with two inch heels. On her neck she wore a round golden locket with a pearl with face, with the Arc symbol centered on it.

"Catherine?" Jerome asked in a breathless voice, as he hadn't seen the women before him in several years.

But as soon as Jerome spoke the women, now known as Catherine, eyes changed to completely black with and making it look as if there was just pits of darkness where her eyes should be.

"Don't start Jerome. The only reason that I'm anywhere near you is to make sure, that my dickless, son of a whore ex-husband, doesn't try to hurt my remaining grandchildren" Catherine growl out at him through her clenched teeth.

This caused many peoples jaws dropped at both the change in Catherine's eyes and the fact that she was Jeromes ex-wife, meaning that she was also Jaune and Saphrons grandmother.

Jerome also had a stunned expression, before his face changed to one of disgust and he scoffed before speaking to her in a mocking and condescending tone "I see you haven't changed, still defending the monster our son aloud to exist and his daughter that ignored said monsters existence".

Just as Catherine was about to say something else, Jaune shot in front of Jerome to look him directly in the eyes, with his crimson eyes intensifying in their glow and the veins from the eyes bulging and gaining more glow as well.

"I would advise against trying to do anything, grandfather" Jaune growled , sounding inhuman and spitting out the last word as is it was rotten food in his mouth.

 _ **"If you'd like to settle this, I can arrange that for you"** _Shad told the two of them as he appeared beside them.

This offer caused Jerome to gain an intrigued look and grin slightly in anticipation, whilst Jaune grinned like a mad man for the opportunity.

 ** _"However, I will only be giving to said opportunity after everyone has had a chance to relax and converse for a bit"_** Shad informed the two of them, caused both Jaune and Jeromes faces to change to ones of irritation and disappointment.

Jaune then felt a chill go up his spine and when he turned around he saw Saphron with her arms crossed and glaring at him with unbridled fury.

However when she realized that he was looking at her again she seemed to forced a smile to form on her furious face in front of him "That sound lovely, doesn't it Jaune, it'll give us some time to talk about certain, things" Saphron said, seemingly forcing the words out, and she put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

Jaune in turn began to sweat, due to his nerves and simply responded in a shaky, robotic like voice "That sounds like a wonderful idea Saphron, my dear sister. Let's go talk, preferably away from those that aren't family".

After that Jaune guided Saphron and Terra to an empty corner to talk, with Catherine following cautiously behind them and Eliza walking quickly to catch up to them after going to get Joan, so she could hear the conversation.

However none of them noticed how Jerome made his way through his sections crowd to get close enough to hear what they were going to say.

When Jaune felt that they were far enough away he turned to face Saphron and Eliza, but as soon as he saw Catherine he frowned "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked with an underlying growl.

Catherine seemed disheartened by Jaunes reaction, but she wasn't shocked as she expected it, she then spoke in a soft and motherly tone "I am here, because no matter what you think of me Jaune I will always be there for you, as well as Saphron too it seems".

The way she spoke and what she said made Jaunes eyes widen as she once again showed love and compassion to him despite his hostility towards her. In moments like this a part of him wanted to forgive and accept her, however when he thought of doing this his mind drifted back to what she confessed to him years ago.

Jaune then shook his head to refocus himself on talking with Saphron, however before doing so he turned to Catherine and spoke to her in a calmer tone "Whatever, just don't interrupt me telling Saph what she wants to know, unless you have something important and necessary to add".

Jaune then turned to look back at Saphron, only to see Eliza talking to her and this caused his eyes to widen and him to gulp.

"Hello, it's great to finally meet you, I'm Eliza Dracul your brothers girlfriend-" Eliza introduced herself, causing Saphron to look at her in surprise and Terra to look at her with intrigue "-and this is Joan Arc mine and Jaunes darling little girl and your niece" this caused Saphron and Terra to gape in shock at this information, while Jaune simply muttered "Shit".

Saphron then manage to calm down as she realized that she should probably being introductions as well "Well I'm Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaunes big sister. This is Terra Cotta-Arc, my wife. And this is Adrien Cotta-Arc, our son, it's very nice to meet you" Saphron said in a somewhat rush manner, due to her nerves as Terra stifled a laugh at her wife's predicament, whereas Adrien giggled at his mothers awkwardness.

"Well it is lovely to meet to finally meet you Saphron, Jaune has told me all about you from when you were both little" Eliza informed, the girl that she wished would one day be her sister in-law, with a little laugh at the end.

As Saphron slowly started to talk with Eliza more, with them both being oblivious to Jaune who seemed to be having an internal panic attack, Joan slowly made her way towards Catherine who had been watching the whole thing with a sad smile and a longing look on her face.

"Are you okay?", as soon as Catherine heard this she looked down to see Joan looking up at her with a concerned look, and for a split second she was reminded when Jason looked up at her like that when he saw her sad.

"Yes, I'm fine." Catherine said with a small smile. She then chrouched down so that she was more eye level with Joan "It's very nice to finally meet you Joan, my names Catherine and I suppose that I'm your great-grandmother, gosh I really feel old now" Catherine said to Joan as she gently patted Joan's head as she finished.

Whilst they were talking Jaune took notice and watched them, a part of him wanted to get his daughter away from his grandmother, but when he saw Catherine look at Joan what seemed to be love as she petted her he stopped himself.

What happened next shocked both Jaune and Catherine, as Joan suddenly rushed Catherine and hugged her saying "It's nice to meet you to Granny" with a clearly happy voice, this cause Catherine to hug Joan back as tears welled in her eyes, but despite that she a true happy smile on her face and kissed Joan on the head.

This also stunned Jerome, who looked at his ex-wife and remembered the last time he saw a smile like that on her face was when she was with Jason as a child, and with him when they were young, foolish and in love and he smiled despite himself at the resurfaced memories.

But Jerome then shook his head to get rid of those memories and refocus on the fact that Catherine chose monsters over him and what they had.

As Jaune watched his daugter continue to talk to his estranged grandmother a smile began to form on his face as Joan was happy about gaining another family member and no matter how he felt about Catherine, if Jaon was happy to know her then he was happy for her.

Eliza then put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek "There's nothing to worry about Jaune, I can already tell that Catherine cares about Joan so you can ease up. Plus is she does hurt her in some way I highly doubt she could beat the two of us, even if she's renowned as one of the stronger witches in the world" Eliza told him in a calm loving voice.

"Oh and as much as I would love to keep talking with Saphron and Terra, I think your sister is getting a little impatient about getting answers from you" Eliza then added, this caused Jaunes nerves to returned as her turned to look at his sister, only to see her with her arms crossed and clearly waiting for him.

Jaune simply let out a heavy sigh before he kissed Eliza on her cheek and removed he hand from his shoulder, before he turn and walked over to Saphron.

However he stopped and his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something and look back at Eliza "Actually, I'm gonna need your help with getting Saph to remember", for a moments Eliza raised an eyebrow in question before she realized what he was talking about and nodded.

When they both were in front of Saphron Jaune spoke to her calmly "Okay, lets get started", this seemed to satisfy Saphron as her frown lessened.

Jaune then continued to speak "So first things first, at one point you did know that vampires, werewolves and all other supernatural stuff, but now you don't".

Saphron was stunned by this, after a few seconds of opening and closing her gaping mouth like a goldfish she managed to find her voice "B-b-but ho-how could I forget something so important. Jaune what happened, to me?" she asked in somewhat manic voice as she tried to process that she apparently forgot something so crucial.

Jaune simply took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her this, as Eliza saw him doing this she took his hand to show him she was there for him.

And Catherine saw how the conversation was going so she did what she could to keep Joan's focus on her and away from them.

Jaune simply looked into Saphrons eyes as tears began to form in his and spoke to her in a voice filled with regret "You don't remember because I did something to make you froget all about it, as well as us ever living in Vludania".

This revelation garnered silent shock from Saphron, Terra and everyone that heard ,who didn't know what Jaune did.

Saphrons face slowly shifted from shock to fury and her hands clenched into fists as she spoke in a rage filled voice and through gritted teeth "You did what to me".

Jaune in turn went pale and gulped before and simply thought to himself _'I really should've told her in a more gentle manner, telling her flat out probably wasn't the best idea that I ever had'._


	16. Break 1: Truth Told and Powers Regained

Saphron clenched her fists and glared directly into Jaunes soul with a level of anger she didn't know she could reach, "Jaune, I'm going to ask you this once. What, in Oums name, did you fucking do to me?" she growled out like an animal?

Terra was going to cover Adrian's ears ,until she remembered that Shad was censoring what the young were hearing, she simply looked at her wife in shock at both her language and how furious she looked.

Jaunes quietly gulped at the sheer rage on his sisters face and in her voice, before he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to focus, he then focused back on Saphron and told her calmly "It's probably best if I show you, before I explain it to you".

Saphron simply raised her eyebrow to him in question, before scowling as she was about to see exactly how he tricked her into believing he was dead for a decade.

Jaune simply looked her directly in the eye and his pupils began to glow a pale red, which caused Saphrons own pupils to glow pale red in response and Jaune then spoke in clear and commanding voice as he gave her a simple order "Go to your wife and kiss her".

Saphrons face became completely blank and neutral as she turned around and walked towards Terra, with her pupils still glowing a pale red colour as she did, once she was in front of Terra she leaned in and kissed her on the lips before a word could be said.

But as soon as Saphrons lips touched Terras the pale red glow faded out of her pupils and she blink in confusion as she pulled away, her baffled face matched her wife's as they both wondered why she just did exactly as Jaune told her.

Adrian simply looked as Saphrons eyes as if he was waiting for them to start glowing again.

Everyone else from the four kingdoms that saw what Jaune did stared at him their mouthes hanging agape as they wondered if he had some form of mind control semblance.

However both Ozpin and Salem, who had managed to regain her composure after being turned back into a human, had both unknowingly came to the conclusion that the power Jaune used had something to do with the fact that he's a vampire.

Saphron turned to Jaune with look that was a mixture of confusion and annoyance before spoke to him in a frustrated tone "Okay, you've shown me what you did to make me believe that you were dead and that we apparently used to live in that some country that vampires, werewolves and witches are from, but now you're going to explain exactly what it was you just did." she finished with her tone become angrier towards the end.

Jaune simply sighed and scratched the back of his head before he shrugged in acceptance, of the fact that he was screwed either way, and began to explain.

"It's called 'compulsion'. Put simply, it's a form of mind control that all vampires have, it works when we look into the eyes of non supernatural being and enables us to control their thoughts and actions completely. Comes in handy for making people forgot you drank from them." Jaune explained in a simple and blunt manner, before rushing the last part out in a more upbeat manner, as he looked Saphron dead in the eyes so she knew he was telling her the truth.

Once again everyone from the four kingdoms were stunned, but this time it was due to the revelation that not only Jaune but an entire species had the power to control a person completely simply by looking someone in the eye.

The students and teachers of Beacon were especially surprised by what they heard as it means that Jaune could have controlled any of them to do things for him and forget about him drinking their blood at any point in time.

Saphron and Terra both looked at Jaune in astonishment that he admitted to mind controling his sister, apparently his last living one, into forgetting that he was alive and somewhere out there in the world.

All the While Adrian simply moved to staring at Eliza's hair and ears as their colour captured his attention.

Saphron was about to go off on Jaune, as he face turned red, a vein in her forehead bulged out and she gripped her hands into fists in rage, however Jaune beat her to it.

"And before you start, the reason that I made you forget and remember things differently is because I knew that you'd come looking for me if you knew I was still alive." Jaune explained to Saphron once again, but this time in a more sullen tone of voice and his focused eyes reflecting sadness.

Saphron was about to say that wasn't a good enough reason, but Jaune once again beat her to it.

"Saph look, the only reason that they thought you were dead this whole time as because about a month after you turned thirteen you went you go and stay in Mistral for a while. And they day before the attack one of Selina and Silvia's classmates came over to stay for a bit, she was blonde and was the same age as you, so they assumed she was you and killed her in your place." Jaune explained again put this time with tears starting to well in his eyes as memories of his dead family began to resurface.

At this all of Saphrons rage was replaced by horror as it turns out the only reason she's alive is because she was away in Mistral and some unfortunate girl was there to die in her place, but this left her with one question.

"Why was I in Mistral?" she asked carefully and in a hushed toned, as she was scared of learning something else horrible.

Jaune quickly rubbed his eyes, to refocus and remove the welling tears before he answered "You left because ...you were beginning to show to signs of having witch magic, so dad called and old witch friend of his in Mistral and asked if you could go there to see if you did and then learn to use it if so."

At this revelation Catherine gasped before she covered her mouth in shock, however she was also happy on the inside as this means she could have something to talk to her granddaughter about, although at the same time she was heartbroken by the fact that her son didn't contact her for help with Saphrons magic by she remembered that she was still, technically , with Jerome when this would have happened.

Saphron herself seemed to look of into space in shock, she eventually managed to focus back on Jaune who look very anxious for her reaction.

When she finally spoke again she hesitantly asked Jaune"I-I had magic?" she stuttered out as she couldn't fathom the idea of having magic of any kind, let alone being able to use it.

"Technically you still have it, magic isn't something that you can just get rid of." Jaune attempted to explain as simply as he could.

Saphron did a double take at this before speaking "B-but I've never done anything 'magical' before." she attempted to reason, as she said 'magical' like it was a completely foreign consept to her.

Just as Jaune was about to explain Shad appeared beside him to do just that.

 _ **"You haven't done any because Jaune did something to transfer it from you into an object"** _Shad explained as Jaune grumbled due to being cut off by the demon.

"What, do you mean?" Saphron demanded as she wanted to know, and now.

 ** _"It's best if I just show you"_** Shad said as he waved his elongated hand and the glow of his eye intensified.

This caused a glowing red hole the size of a football to form inbetween Jaune and Spahron, the hole then began to slowly enlarge causing all those around it to back away to a safe distance.

The growth continued until the hole had a radius of over fifty feet. And from the hole a large tree began to arise, once it was out of the hole entirely it was clear to see that it was a large oak tree that was over a hundred feet tall and over eighty feet wide and what stood out most was how all of the leaves on the tree seemed give off a faint glow in the completely black room.

"Holy shit, that's a big ass tree." Demitri stated with Eli and Kol nodding in agreement as they stared at it.

"Um... why is it glowing? Not that it's bad, just, curious" Eli said as he looked at Demitri, who shrugged in confusion, and Kol, who cupped his chin in thought.

As Kol continued to think others beside his teammates began to await his answer, and he gave them one after a few seconds of thinking.

"I think I know what it is, I'm just not sure what it's called and if I'm right in what I think it is then it means that Jaunes sister has quite a lot of magic." Kol explained as he looked of to and focused on something to the left of them.

Both Demitri and Eli followed were he was looking and saw that he was looking at Chloe Summers, the headmistress of Blessed and one of the most talented and trusted witches in Vludania. And she looked at the tree with barely hidden shock.

Catherine also stared at the tree shock as began to speak in a brethless voice "Oum almighty, it's a full magic vessel."

Shad nodded to what Catherine said as he bevan to answer the unaswered question of 'what's a full magic vessel'.

 ** _"A 'full magic vessel' is something like a plant or an animal that the magic power of a witch, or warlock, is transferred to and stored in throughout their lives. In this case Saphrons magic is still being transferred into the tree that you see before you. And this tree, as long as magic flows into it, will never wither or die, even if it was in a dessert it would grow and it can never be damaged, by none magical means, until the magic is removed and put back into the one it came from."_** Shad explain so that everyone would know.

Shad then turned to look solely at Saphron, while Terra looked at her wife nervously and Adrian reached out to Shad wanting to play with his glowing eye.

 ** _"So let me ask you, Saphron_** **_Cotta-Arc, would you like to reclaim your magic?"_** the demon asked, even though he knew she would.

Saphron first looked to Terra for her thoughts, her wife simply smiled at her reassuringly and nodded as she told her in a gentle tone of voice "It's fine."

After getting conformation from her wife, Saphron looked to her brother.

Despite Jaune feeling somewhat uncertain about this he knew that she was owed this after living under a lie for just over ten years, he looked his sister in the eyes and smiled as she said "Go on."

And with that Sophron looked at Shad with determination and said "I'm ready. Give me my magic."

 ** _"Alright, alright, alright."_** Shad said as he nodded his head with each word.

His eye began to glow more intensely as a smooth, solid black sphere the size of a tennis ball, the sphere then took on a liquid like consistancy as it shifted in to the shape of a slim butchers knife, with a razor sharp edge.

The knife then gently landed in Spahrons hands, Saphron then looked at Shad in utter confusion.

Sensing her confusion Shad elaborated **_"You're gonna need it. You need to cut your palm and put your blood on the tree to release the magic."_**

Saphron nodded as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she made her way towards the tree.

Once she was standing in front of the tree the she kept repeating "It's okay." to herself like a mantra.

She then raises her hands with the blade in her right and pressed to blade against the palm of her left hand and dragged it across to make a cut, she closed her eyes and winced as she cut herself.

She then quickly pressed her hand against the tree, just to get it over with.

At first nothing happened, but then the tree suddenly errupted with white light as all of the light within the tree went from internal to external.

All of the light suddenly shot towards Saphron, the light hit her in the chest in several places as it all went into and remained in her body.

After several seconds all of the light was in her body and she just stood there completely still, like a statue.

Terra slowly made her way towards her with Adrian in her arms, as Adrian looked around for the lights.

Once Terra was stood behind Saphon she quietly asked "Saph, are you okay."

When Saphron didn't respond Jaune made his way over and stood next to Terra to check on her.

"Sis, are you alright." Jaune asked with fear lacing his voice.

After a few more seconds Saphron finally spoke up "Alright? I'm more than alright..."

Saphron turned around to face them, showing that her eyes were now completely black, just like Catherines were a few minutes ago, the eyes of a witch.

"...I feel, amazing." Saphron finished with happy smile on her face as looked at her cut palm to show that the cut had completely healed with no sign of there ever being an injury in the first place, showing her that she was no longer a regular human, she was a witch.


	17. Break 1: Old Doctor and Family Meal

Everyone was either murmuring quietly to one another or staring in awe in the direction of the enormous tree in the room, all the while Saphron continued to stand where she was, both slowly accepting and basking in her power.

Jaune was about to say something as he felt like she'd been stood there for long entsimce she last said anything, but just as he began to move towards her a speak someone began to clap, it started slow as is the person was coming out of a stupor but soon it became a fast enthusiastic one, like someone would just seen an amazing show.

Along with the clapping, that was the loudest sound in the room at that moment, the one clapping then spoke with a slightly aged voice that was filled with a mixture of joy, shock and excitement.

"Magnificent, you Arc's are truly magnificent!!" a clearly male voice exclaimed.

The man speak them made his way through the crowd so that he could get closer to Jaune and Saphron, shoving people out of the way if they didn't move themselves like they were inconvenient obstacles to him.

And once the man was through the crowd he was easy to see. He looked to be just a little shorter than Jaune, with dark brown hair that was neatly combed to right to look professional and with a few hints of grey in his hair, his skin was pale, like he hadn't been outside in a long time and his eyes were haunting pale blue, that were emphasized by the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His outfit consisted of: black dress pants with brogued black dress shoes, a light grey dress shirt with a black tie and a black vest, that had a golden pocket watch that was looped through one of ht shutting hole and rested in the vests right pocket, and finishing of his outfit was an unbuttoned white lab coat with an emblem on his right breast that looked to be a black hexagon with a grey brain within it that was being struck by two yellow lightning bolts.

As soon as the man saw Jaune he grinned with excitement, but was he turned to see Saphron his grin turned into a joyous smile and he seemingly...skipped towards Saphron.

But just as he got close to her a swarm of bats flew between them, making Saphron and Terra jump, before they crashed into the ground turned into swirling black ash before reforming back in to Jaune, who now stood between his sister and the man, however the man wasn't scared or intimidated he actually looked happy to see him.

In fact the man through his arms out wide before he yelled out "Jaune!!" in excitement, Jaune however looked very unhappy.

The man then moved past Jaune, who was about to grab him before he remember the man couldn't harm his sister in this place and so he relaxed a bit.

Once the man was in front on Saphron he began to circle her as he looked her over, as if he was examining her, Saphron felt very uncomfortable.

The man then stopped and looked directly at Jaune "First you appear Jaune, as the rarest vampire specimen in the world, and now you sister, that you'd hidden for a decade, resurfaces and if what we just saw indicates anything then she could have just become one of, if I had to guess from others that I've observed, the thirty most powerful witches out there. From her raw power alone!" the man exclaimed like someone who found out that a friend was keeping a secret from them would.

Jaune however simply glared at the man before speaking "Y'know Frank, despite how you're acting, you don't actually seemed all to suprised that Saphrons alive but you rather you're surprised by how strong she could be." Jaune said the to Frank in cold suspicious and angry tone.

"Well of course, I've known that your sister was alive for a little over a year now. And once again it's Franklin, not 'Frank', or at least 'Doc' I am a doctor after all, you know this." Franklin said in an easy going manner, before he explained his name and title, with no hidden pride and in a frustrated manner at the end, similar to a certain green haired doctor from Beacon.

Suddenly a green and white blur zipped in front of Franklin, revealing Profes-Dr. Oobleck who grabbed Franklins hand and began shaking it excitedly as he smiled. All the while Franklin simply raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mans actions.

"Hello, I heard you say your a doctor. I am also a doctor. I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, a doctor of history, archaeology and psychology. What are you a doctor of?" Oobleck rattled off at high speed to Franklin, as he wanted to learn what the first doctor he met from another country outside of the four kingdoms.

However Franklin simply stood there looking at Oobleck with a focused look on his face as he was trying to figure out what exactly Oobleck had just said to him, in what could only be described as 'verbal spewing'.

Once Franklin had deciphered what the green haired doctor had said he closed his eyes and grinned as he managed to stop the handshake and free his hand from Ooblecks, before he began to speak to the doctor.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dr. Oobleck, I am Dr. Franklin Steinberg. I myself am a doctor of supernatural history and biology, as well as grimm studies and grimm biology." Franklin explained his credentials to Oobleck with great pride and a somewhat arrogant grin in his face.

At hearing Franklin's credentials almost everyone, that was unaware of him, looked at him with intrigue with how much he most likely knew about vampires, witches and werewolves. Oobleck however looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel, due to how many questions he wanted to ask Franklin about supernatural history were forming in his head.

Franklin then chuckled before he pointed towards Jaune, who looked very pissed as he knew exactly what was about to be said and he was not happy about it in the slightest, Franklin then bagennto speak.

"However, my current research focus is the invaluable and one of a kind supernatural being that is Jaune Arc." Franklin said in a very upbeat tone of voice, as if Jaunes anger at the information he disclosed brought him joy.

Once again numerous people looked at Jaune, but this time in curiosity as he is apparently 'one of a kind'.

And none were more intrigued than Dr. Oobleck and Dr. Watts as both of their scientific curiosities was captured by the fact that Jaune is in some way different to any other supernatural being, especially Watts as now he really wanted to see just what Jaune and other supernatural beings could do.

Jaune however decided to ignore all of this and turn to look at Shad, with a somewhat tired look on his face.

"Are there any other important revelations, secrets of mine you wanna reveal to world, or can we move on to me kicking the shot out of the the old sunshine bastard?" Jaune asked Shad in irritation, as he really wanted to start fighting before he relaxed with his team and his family.

 _ **"I'm sorry to say , but you can't fight just yet."** _Shad informed Jaune as he shook his head, and just as Jaune was about to question why Shad answered his unasked question, **_"The main reason why, is because I remembered that you... creatures require sustenance to live."_ **Shad reasoned, this caused many people to realise just how hungry they were.

However both Jaune and Jeromes eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance at the reasoning of the demonic being, even though they were both hungry themselves.

Joan however perked up as she heard people mumbling about being hungry, she then looked at her daddy and saw him frowning at the eye-faced shadow man so she looked to her mummy, who she was in the arms of, however her mummy was simply smiling at her daddy as she said his annoyed face was funny.

Eliza was snapped out of staring at her boyfriends adorable 'annoyed' face by her little angel tapping on her shoulder, so nshe turned to look at Joan before asking her what was wrong.

"What's wrong peanut?" Eliza asked daughter with concern, in case she was worried about Jaune.

However Joans response was a rather simple question that any four year old was ask their mother.

"Mommy I'm hungry. When can we eat?" Joan sadly asked her mommy in sad voice, as she looked at her with big eyes as her stomach grumbled, with Jaune and Franklin looking towards her as they heard her stomach.

Franklin smiled at what he heard and looked back at Jaune, who was rather surprised by how loudly Joans stomach could grumble.

"Goodness. Well at least you know your daughter has a healthy appetite." Franklin said to Jaune in a somewhat overly friendly manner, though Jaune only frowned at him in response to him.

Jaune then made his way over to his girlfriend and daughter, as Eliza stroked Joans head and smiled and their daughters cuteness.

Once Jaune was beside them he petted Joans head as he spoke to her "It's okay peanut, we're gonna get something to eat in a minute." Jaune explained to her with a kind smile on his face.

Joans response to that information was a simply, cheery and adorable "Yay!!" with her arms in the air.

Jaune chuckled at that, before he looked toward his... _grandfather_ , good Oum that was not the word he'd use to describe the man but this was the longest either of them had been near each other with out them trying to kill each other.

But Jaune took a deep breath and spoke to him, in a clearly forced manner "Well, at least you get to a last meal beafore everyone gets to see me kick the ever loving shit out of you." Jaune finished up with a big grin on his face.

Upon hearing this Damien growled and began making his way through the crowd, however before he could make a move toward Jaune he was stopped by Jerome putting his arm out to stop him.

"Let him be Damien, I'll be teaching him a lesson soon enough." Jerome ordered him with complete confidence in his own abilities.

Damien simply responded to these orders with "Understood." in a calm and focused tone of voice as he stared at Jaune with anger.

Jaune simply snorted at Damiens angry look, after doing that and making Damien even angrier he look towards Shad to ask him something.

"So where are we gonna get food? Because, no offence this place doesn't seem to have a whole lot in regards 'interior layout'." Jaune questioned their host as he wanted to know more about where exactly they where and how it worked.

In response to Jaune question, Shad simply chuckled before he gave Jaune an answer.

 ** _"It's quite simple. All you have to do is get into the group, no more ten in each, that you plan to sit and eat with and once everyone have done that I will give form to some table and chairs for everyone to eat at_** _._ **"** Shad informed everyone in a slow and simple manner, as to avoid confusion among the masses.

After being told this everyone began to separate of into their groups. Jaune grouped up with, Eliza, Joan, Saphron, Terra, Adrian and his teammates. And with the adults Markus, Jack, Alex, Jasmine, Samantha and Chloe, as well as Catherine, all chose to sit together, close to Jaunes group.

With those of Beacon team RWBY, the remenats of JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune, who had made their way towards them, grouped up to eat together.

After about fifteen minutes of people figuring out who they were gonna sit with everyone was sorted out into groups and then looked towards Shad, waiting for him to give them chairs and a table to eat at.

And Shads response to everyone looking toward him was simply **_"Alright then."_**

After that the red glow of Shads eye intensified, after that everyone found themselves unconsciously lowering themselves into simple black chairs without arms rest, with infants and small children being gently placed into chairs that brought them up the be level with the table by careful shadow tendrils. And once everyone was seated in their new, and admittedly comfy chairs, black round tables formed between each group and then expanded outwards to the right size for each group.

When all of the tables had finished expanded to the right size for the groups that would be sitting at them, the tops of all of the table flashed red. And once the red flashed died down infront of each person were utensils that consisted of: a fork, a butter knife, a steak knife and a spoon, with all of the seemingly being made of regular stainless steel, but with the infants and toddlers utensils begins made of plastic. Along with them there was a circle cup mat that had a black edge with a faintly glowing red center, along with a plain white ceramic plate that had a solid black, domed plate cover with a handle on the top of it over the plate covering whatever was on them.

"Well, that's a rather unique way of setting the table." Markus comment in both a surprised and impressed tone, as his only eye widened as he looked at new table in astonishment.

"You got that right." Jack responded to Markus, as he readjusted his hat whilst looking at the set table infront of him.

However whilst both Jasmine and Eliza were surprised, they weren't shocked by it in fact they were impressed by the somewhat showmanship like manner in which the tables, plates and utensils were presented to them.

"Okay, I'll admit that was rather impressive. But, and I don't mean to be rude with this, where the food?" Kol asked Shad in a polite manner.

This question was eventually echoed by many others, as they were all growing hungry and a bit impatient.

Shad simply remained where he was and waited for them all to shut up and he could wait as along as he needs as he didn't need to eat or drink to survive, plus their winging did nothing but mildly irritate him.

And after about five minutes with the people realizing that the complaints wouldn't get them anything they all quieted down and waited.

 ** _"Well now that you've all kindly shut your mouths, I can begin explaining how you get food whilst here."_** Shad said in a tone that was both frustrated and tired, though this caused many anger with how he spoke to them like disobedient children.

Once again Shad paid their anger no mind whatsoever.

 ** _"In order to get the food, that you all so desperately desire, all you have to do in take ahold of the covers handle and visualize exactly what meal you want and it will appear just as you desire. And regarding your drinks, all you have to do is touch the cup mat and simply visualize what you wish to drink and it too will appear."_** Shad explained to each of them, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to think of when getting food.

Upon hearing this Demitri decided to try it out, so he grabbed the handle of his plate cover and visualized what he wanted. After he did that he felt that the plate cover give and allowed him to remove it from his plate.

And after he removed the cover on his plate he saw what he wanted: a large burger bun that was filled with barbecue pulled pork, along with salt and pepper seasoned fries and a buttered corn on the cob. At this Demitri quickly touched his cup mat, causing a whisky glassed filled with a mixture of whisky and pop to appear on it for him.

After all of this was infront of him Demitri looked up to see everyone looking at him in shock, as he grinned and chuckled at this.

Demitri then chose to share his thoughts on the hosts food delivery method, with silmply saying "That is sick!" in a joyous tone as he pointed at his meal and drink.

At that everyone else began to grab their plate covers and visualize their desired meals, as well as drinks.

With Jaunes group they all had their meals and drinks in front of them in a matter of seconds: Jaunes meal consisted of a large crispy chicken steak, that was topped with bacon, barbecue sauce and smokey cheese that melted on top of it, with fries that were seasoned with salt and pepper, along with mayonnaise for them and his drink was the same as Demitris but he had spiced rum instead of whisky; Eli had a large, medium rare T-bone steak with wedges that were seasoned with salt and pepper and a tankard of beer for his drink; Kol had a meal of venison stew with dumplings and his drink was a mixture of cherry brandy and pop in a brandy glass; Eliza had two red peppers stuffed with couscous, that had bits of beef in them and her drink was a simple glass of red wine; Joan however managed to a plate with a pile of peanut butter and fruit flapjacks and a glass of milk.

Everyone looked at Joan in shock at what she got, as she got her favorite snack rather than an actual meal. Both Terra and Saphron, who both got pasta bolognese for their meals, then looked at Adrien who had managed to get himself a plate of nothing put orange and raspberry jelly.

And after a few seconds Jaune spoke up "Y'know, I'm not even angry, or disappointed, I mean I would have done the same." he told them an understanding tone, as he knew everyone else would have too, even if they didn't openly admit it.

Though Demitri did as he nodded at Jaunes statement at the kids choice for sweets for their meal as he knew he would have done it at their age, hell he would have done it just now if he knew it was an option.

However Eliza simply sighed, in understanding, before she looked at Joan with a strict look.

"Okay, you can have the flapjacks for your meal, this one time, but next time you will have a proper meal. And I'm letting you have this because you've been a good girl since we got her, okay?" Eliza told her daughter before making sure she understood that this meal was a one time treat for her good behavior.

At this Joan simply nodded giddly, with a big smile on her face a she got to eat all the flapjacks.

After hearing this Terra looked at her wife, who was frowning at their son before she put her hand over hers and spoke.

"A one time treat won't hurt anyone Saph." Terra told her with a smile as she felt that Adrien also deserved a treat for being so well behaved also.

Saphron simply sighed a few seconds and gave Terra a kiss on the cheek and Adrien a kiss in the head before she said "You're lucky I love you both so much." in a happy tone a smile on her face.

After that they all fell in small conversations about different subjects ,as Jaunes, his team and Eliza worked on getting to know Saphron and Terra better and they in turn worked on getting to know each of them, especially Eliza and Joan better. However Jaune knew that he, Saphron and Cathrine would have to talk about their families past and future in private at some point.

Though none of this prevented them from settling into enjoying their meals and drinks, all of which were delicious, as they each got to know a bit more about each other and catch up as they began talking of each other in a more relaxed manner as time went on and soon they were all smiling and laughing at the stories that they were each telling.

But despite that Jaune wasn't just smiling about having a meal with his new family and his sisters family, after wanting just this for so long, and hearing some funny stories from his sisters life. He was smiling because he was looking forward to the fact that once the meals were done he would have a chance to beat Jerome into the ground, before all those that follow and respect him.

And yet despite the fact that he couldn't wait to kick the old mans ass, that could be taken very much out of context Jaune realized, he didn't want this moment between his new family and the last of his old family to end too soon.

So Jaune would savor this moment and use the knowledge that his parents and other sisters weren't here with them, because of Jerome, as more reason to destroy him in their upcoming fight. And this caused his smile to widen slightly, as he couldn't wait for it.


	18. Break 1: Food, Talking and Anticipation

As everyone continued to eat their, admittedly delicious, meals and savour their drinks, people began to talk to each other about what they'd seen and learnt since being brought to Shads realm. In particular team RWBY, the remaining members of team JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune.

"Did you see how fearless leaders dads team took down all those bad guy, it was awesome. You know besides all the killing, that was kinda bad. Oh, and the way that Jack guys semblance made it so that all his weapons exploded, it was like he could turn things into grenades. Hey do you think, if I aksed him, that he could try and do the same to one of my grenades and make into a double grenade?" Nora rattled off to the others, with a large pile of syrup covered pancakes on the plate in front of her and a big glass of orange juice for her drink, as she let her 'double grenade' question hang in the air.

However everyone else at the table just looked at her with confusion, cocked eyebrows or amused grins.

"I can tell, that you have a very fun mind." Sun comments as he figured Nora's mind would come up woth some brilliant ways to mess with people.

Though Ren just glared at him for that, before turning his attention towards his oldest and closest friend "Nora, I don't think it's possible to make a 'double grenade." Ren explains to Nora in a calm manner, as the thought of Nora getting ahold of a 'double grenade' genuinely scaring him.

However, this response saddened Nora as it ruined all of her plans for the magnificent explosive device.

Though when Ren noticed Nora's saddened expression he decided think of response, that would reassure her.

"Though considering that we just found out that our former leader is actually a vampire, who is dating another vampire, has a vampire daughter, is close friends with another vampire and two werewolves and who's sister is a witch, so there's a good chance that I may be wrong in saying that." Ren explained to his dear friend, after thinking of all that had been introduced to them since Shad brought them here, wherever here is.

After Ren thought about everything for a few more seconds, he eventually just gave a tired sigh before he picked up and took a sip of his green tea. After that he put his tea down and looked back at his meal, which was a good serving of simple and tasty super salmon parcels.

Once Nora had brightened back up and she was about to start rambling again she was stopped before she started by Weiss coughing, to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your... riveting conversation Nora, but I believe we should discuss the fact that we just found out that Arc, someone that spent quite a lot of time around each of us, is actually a blood drinking vampire. And just as Ren mentioned earlier, there is a good chance he may have drank blood from some of us at some point when he was at Beacon." Weiss explained, as she rubbed her neck towards the end of her explanation.

Everyone else also rubbed, or touched their necks and throats in some way, as they also subconsciously imagined fangs, like what they saw Jaune had earlier, sinking into them and sucking out their blood for food.

"It's still hard to believe that someone so close to us and who was seen as the weakest student in all of Beacon, was actually very strong, from what we've seen, and the same kind of monster you tend to read about in stories." Blake commented, as she was the first to respond to what Weiss said to them.

"Yeah that was something I never expected to find out about, or see at any point in my life." Yang told the others, as she had always thought that things like vampires were nonsense that only exist in stories for people to read and yet it turns out that her little sisters first friend at Beacon was actually a blood sucking monster from such stories.

Ren then once again spoke up, after eating a bit of salmon that he'd just put in his mouth as Yang spoke.

"You know, based of how we saw Jaune fight against Damien earlier, there's a good chance that Jaune was holding back, not just his magic but his strength, significantly whenever he fought against students and grimm when he was at Beacon." Ren explained to the others, after he thought about how Jaune fought earlier in comparison to at Beacon.

This comment caused Pyrrha's eyes to widen as she realized that the entire time that she and Jaune were practicing on the roof at Beacon, to better his supposedly mediocre fighting skill, were all lies as he could already fight but chose not to.

However she couldn't figure out why he held back so much, she understood why he chose to hide his magic as that would cause a lot of commotion, but she just couldn't figure out why he'd hide all of his fighting ability.

Pyrrha just started poking at her meal, spaghetti bolognese, with her fork as she tried to figure out why Jaune would choose to be seen as the weakest at Beacon when he seemed to know how to fight, based off of what they'd seen him do so far, in his earlier fight against Damien.

Yet before she could voice her thoughts Yang spoke up first.

"That makes sense. I mean we did see Vomit Boy pick up and through Cardin with one hand, even though he never beat the jackass back at Beacon." Yang said, as she realized how Jaune was undoubtedly holding back whenever he went up against someone at Beacon.

And this realization also made her wonder why Jaune would hold back as much as he did, just like Pyrrha she, she couldn't figure out why someone would choose to be seen as the weakest student in a school of fighters.

"Yeah, I didn't know this Jaune guy like all you did, but I'm guessing that he had a reason. I mean I haven't a clue what it could be myself, what about my blue-haired, nerdy friend." Sun said after listening to the others talking, however the last part was aimed towards Neptune however.

Neptune however just glared at Sun for a few seconds, before he just gave a defeated sigh knowing that it wouldn't stop Sun form calling him a nerd. So he just decided to give his thoughts.

However Neptune decided to have a dig at Sun, for the nerd comment, before he gave his thoughts.

"Intellectual. Please Sun, don't be bitter just because I've got both looks and brains, where as all you've got are the abs." Neptune said to his partner, in an attempt to get back at him for all of the nerd comments.

However Sun simply gave an over dramatic hurt look and a short chuckle before responding to Neptune dig at him.

"Actually I have: the looks, the humour and then the abs. And those are just the the first three evident things about myself, but not just that I just one upped you with the abs." Sun said to Neptune, whi just looked a bit confused as to what he was talking about.

"How!?" Neptune questioned as he couldn't figure out how exactly he'd been one upped.

Sun simply smirked as he knew he had the upper hand and it was pissing his partner off to no end.

"Simple. You said that you had: looks and brains, where as I said I had: looks, humor and the abs. Meaning you've got two evident traits that are desirable, whilst I have three." Sun explain in an over the top manner, solely to piss Neptune off even more.

However just as Neptune was about to explode, just as Sun wanted, Blake decided to cut in and get them back to discussing what they had found out about Jaune.

"Alright enough of this, or do I need to get you two a ruler?" Blake questioned to them with a focused look, showing that she wasn't joking with them.

At that questioned Sun and Neptune, along with Ren, blushed in embarrassment and coughed awkwardly.

Yang and Nora on the other hand just laughed at the implications of Blakes questions, whilst Weiss looked both embarrassed and disgusted, and Ruby looked confused as to what they would need a ruler for.

"Ah-hem!" Weis emphasized as she wanted both the heavy hitters at the table to calm down and focus.

"Despite how you did it, thank you for getting us back on track Blake." Weiss begrudgingly said to her team mate, even though she really didn't like the dirty implications of Blakes question, and thank goodness it went right over Ruby's child like head or Yang would be furious.

Blake simply gave a small nod in recognition of what Weiss said, before she went back to eating her seared tuna steak, with nothing else just tuna steaks taking up her entire plate and she ate it slowly as she wanted to savior what she saw as a heavenly flavor, she simply had a glass of water for her drink.

Seeing as she wouldn't get anymore out of the cat enjoying her meal, Weiss decided to get back to what they were originally talking about.

"So, back to the question Neptune, do you have any thoughts as to why Arc would choose to make himself out as the weakest student in Beacon when he's clearly strong enough to have a place there." Weiss inquired the blue haired boy, who in her opinion was rather charming.

Neptune gave his partner one last, quick, angry look, before he took a few seconds to think about it. And after about thirty second he gave a thoughtful hum before sighing and giving his thoughts on the subject.

"I don't know about Jaune holding back the entire time he was at Beacon, but bad off what we heard earlier I'm pretty sure that it's tide to the reason that he was sent to to Beacone in the first place." Neptune summarized after thinking about the conversations he heard from the people from Vludania earlier.

After hearing that Ruby spoke up, after quickly stuffing another cookie into her mouth. As for her meal she got a pile of chocolate-chip cookies, with a large glass of strawberry milkshake.

"So does that mean... Jaune was pretending to be our friend the entire time?" Ruby asked the others in a hesitant manner, as she didn't want to believe it.

At Ruby's question all of the Beacon students stopped either eating or drinking and then looked at Ruby, who was looking in a certain direction with a sad look in her eyes. When they all turned to follow where she was looking and they saw that see was looking toward where Jaune was sitting with his team, girlfriend and family.

Jaune himself was smiling whilst Demitri was telling them something with a big smile of his own and the rest of the people at the table, besides Joan and Adrien, laughed at whatever Demitri was telling them.

But unbeknownst the the others when Pyrrha saw Eliza put her hand on top of Jaunes, as she laughed at Demitri's story, she frowned in annoyance.

After they had watched Jaunes table continue to talk and laugh for a bit Ren voice his thoughts on the matter.

"I'm not sure. We know he was faking his weakness in combat, but I doubt that all of his time with us was completely fake. Some of it had to be real, even if it was filtered by his weak and dorky facade." Ren said even though he doubted, yet another deep part of him hoped what he said was true as he liked to think that Jaune was his first true gut friend and he wasn't faking it.

Even though it wasn't what she wanted to hear Ruby gave a short, sad nod before she went back to eating. After a little bit everyone else went back to eating as well, with them eventually starting to talk about over things in order to take their minds off Jaune and how all of their interactions and friendships could have been fake.

* * *

However unbeknownst to all of them another pair of eyes, that were a golden yellow colour that reflected anger, were focus in watching Jaunes table. More specifically they were also focused on Jaune and Eliza, the person watching them soon spoke.

"Purple haired, bunny bitch. Taking my place." a clearly female voice spat out like venom.

* * *

And near by the the students table, a table full of adults was located.

At the table was: Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Leo Lionhart, Dorothy White, General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Taiyang Xailong, Qrow Branwen, and even surprising there was also the newly introduced Dr. Franklin Stienberg sitting with them.

The even more bizarre thing was how Franklin chose to sit directly across from Ozpin and look directly at him, with his arms on the table and his chin resting atop his hands, with somewhat disturbing smile on his face.

Ozpin himself simply stared right back at Franklin and took a sip of his fresh cup of coffee before he spoke to the doctor.

"I have two questions: first- why did you decide to sit with us, people that you don't even know?; and second- why are you staring at me?" Ozpin asked, with him asking the second question in a more annoyed tone of voice as he didn't like being stared at so much.

In response to, Franklin simply gave a shrug and a chuckle before he answered Ozpin's questions.

"To answer your questions: first of all, I'm sitting here because you and your 'condition' intrigues me, and the reason that I am staring at you is because I am wondering what would happen if I could kill you." Franklin answered Ozpin in clear and precise manner, that left no indication that he was joking, he even continued to smile as he answered and finished.

The moment Franklin had finished speaking everyone else at the table stopped what they where doing and looked towards him, expecting him to start laughing at his joke. But he didn't, so each of them began to get ready for him to attack.

However as soon as Franklin saw them readying for an attack he started laughing hysterically, causing everyone else at the table and on other tables around them to look at him rather oddly.

After a few seconds Franklin calm down and managed to stop laughing, once he did so he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Oh, you're a funny group of fools. Remember our host said that no one can harm or attack anyone else here without his express permission, meaning no matter I'd like to kill you in order to see what happens I can't." Franklin explained to them, before he started eating his meal.

His meal consisted of a large pile of barbecue ribs and a second pile of fries that filled his plate. Franklin himself picked up a rib and began bite into it.

However before could finish eating it he was interrupted by Ozpin asking him a question.

"So why exactly do you want to kill?" Ozpin questioned him, as he wa curious was sitting someone that he'd never met wants to kill him.

Franklin sighed before dropping the rib he had back onto the plate, he then sucked to barbecue sauce off his fingers from the rib before answering.

"I simply want to observe how your reincarnation ability works." Franklin answered before picking up a fry and eating it.

Once again Franklin's answer stunned may of them, especially those that knew about Ozpins reincarnation.

"How do you-" Ozpin tried to ask Franklin, but before he could really could Franklin cut him off, as he already expected the question.

"Know about that? Well when you live in a place that is full of supernatural things, it makes it rather easy to identify and locate supernatural things in a place where they not typically found." Franklin explained, as if it was an incredibly simple thing to figure out.

Ozpin and his circle... accepted that answer, no mater how much it angered them that the secrets they worked so hard to keep where incredibly easy for those of Vludania to figure out. Though Ozpin belived that Franklin had looked more into his 'condition' than he was letting on.

"So you simply want to kill Ozpin, in order to see how his reincarnation works." General Ironwood deduced from what Franklin had said and how he acted.

Franklin simply smirked at that before responding "I'd called it, professional curiosity." he answered, with his smirk turning into a worrying smile.

Franklin finally managed to start eating one of the ribs he got, savouring it as he watches this at the table that didn't know about Ozpin's little secret look at the grey haired man oddly. He knew he was right to sit here, they were gonna give him some good dinner time entertainment.

However he decided to give them something, since me was using them for a laugh, so after he finished a rib and pit the bone down he began loudly sucking the sauce off of his fingers to get their attention.

And once they had all turned to look at him, primarily in annoyance due to how loud he was purposefully being, he spoke again.

"While I do hate spoilers, I'll give you this little hint. If you think a reincarnating coffee addict, a grimm queen and what you've seen so far since coming here were as bizarre as it was gonna get, well you ain't seen nothing yet." Franklin told them with a smirk, that turned into a concerning towards the end as he spoke in more sinister tone at the end as well.

After that he resumed eating his food, all others at the table looked at him for a bit longer before they came to realize that he was done talking to them for now.

Slowly each of them went to eat their food as well, except those outside of Ozpin's circle who were now demanding answers from those that were in.

They were soon squabbling and arguing, just as Franklin wanted them as he quietly watched them do so. He was enjoying this trip so far he gets to see the life of the vampire that intrigues him the most, there's great food and he has all the dinner time entertainment he needs right here.

* * *

At their own table Alex, Markus and John were taking amongst themselves whilst Jasmine, Samantha, Chloe, along with Catherine, watched them and waited for the life long friends to finish reminiscing about what they had seen in what Shad had shown them.

After nearly five minutes of the there of them talking about the stuff they did when they were younger, and with Jason, they eventually realized that all of the ladies at the table with them were looking at them in mild irritation for having to wait so long.

They were especially concerned by how Jasmine was glaring at them in anger, for how they continuously interrupted her when she tried to talk with Samantha and Chloe for the first time in a while.

"We're sorry." the three grown men muttered out, much like children who were caught doing something they shouldn't by a parent.

However Jasmine, Samantha and Chloe all simply laughed at how the three, supposedly brave and powerful, men coward beneath the rabbit Faunus's glare.

Catherine herself simply stared at them with clear confusion, mainly because if she hadn't been shown the past earlier she wouldn't believe that these men were the ones that have been causing Jerome trouble for years and who have beaten several silver eyed warriors each.

Samantha simply chuckled at the three men trembling before she began speaking.

"Isn't it fun to see three of Vludania's best Guardians cowering before one of the best, female, Guardians in Vludanian history?" Samantha asked Chloe, as she watched Alex attempt to calm his wife down.

Chloe simply chuckled in response to the question. Whilst back home she would also be trying to calm Jasmine down in order to avaoid a fight, here she could just let it happen and relax as Shad told them they couldn't harm one another without his permission

"Yeah, it's pretty funny." Chloe answered her friend, as she saw Jasmine calming down and the men relaxing.

"It'd be best for you three to remember that even though I can't harm you currently, either when we return home, or if I ask Shad for permission I can kick you asses as punishment, just like I did when you were younger." Jasmine informed the men in order to get the point across of not interrupting her or being too loud.

"Tha-that's not very accurate to what I remember." Jack attempted to respond when he saw people that didn't know how it happened look in their direction at Jasmines statement/threat.

However Jacks response just made Jasmine, Samantha and Chloe either glare at him, whilst Alex and Markus looked at him in shock, for seemingly making the situation worse. And Catherine just watched them with fascination, as she'd heard about the vampire queen being a very powerful warrior but she'd never seen it herself.

"Yes, yes it is. She has beaten each of us several times, I mean the only one that she's beaten the least out of the three of us is Markus." Alex jumped in as he wanted to end the argument and just change the subject, as well as eat.

Alex then looked down at his meals: that consisted of a large serving of cheese topped spaghetti bolognese with meatballs, along with a whole garlic bread and a large glass of scotch for his drink.

"That is true, and I take great pride in the fact that I managed to beat Jasmine more than anyone else did during our time at the academy. And they were hard earned victories, specially after she started planning specifically how the kick my ass." Markus said, though he muttered the last to himself as he remembered how she made a show of beating him in their youth.

At this Jasmine nodded, as she knew he was right and smiled as she remembered how fun it's was to beat up the kid that everyone else said was untouchable because of his semblance.

Whereas both Samantha and Chloe were laughing amongst themselves as they remembered how funny it was to watch the cocky teenage Jack get annihilated by Jasmine.

However Jack just looked at his friends, expecting them to back him up, only to see Alex take a very long sip of his scorch, just like Markus who was taking a long and drawn out sip of his mint tea. And as the two of them continued to sip they looked at their third teammate in a manner that meant both 'Shut up' and 'Just leave it alone.'

After realizing that he wasn't gonna get any support in this argument Jack simply gave a sign of defeat and muttered "Just forget it." loud enough for all at the table to hear.

And as Jasmine smirked over winning the argument Jack lifted the cover off of his plate to reveal that he had nothing but a large pile of fried chicken wings, he also chose to get a whiskey glass that was full, nearly to the brim, of tequila.

Jack then picked up his glass and down the entirety of the alcohol in a single go, he then slammed the glass back down on the the cup mat as everyone looked at him him differently: Alex and Markus looked at him in a somewhat bored manner, as they'd seem him drink far more than that in the past, and they knew such a small amount would do absolutely nothing to him; Jasmine and Samantha looked at him with smirks, as they knew he was trying to drink away the pain of losing the argument so badly; Chloe however looked somewhat shocked, whilst she knew that Jack was a good drinker she didn't expect him to show no reaction to drink that much neat tequila; whereas Catherine looked rather impressed by Jack, it actually made her wonder of Jason was as good as drinker as she was in her youth.

Jack however was looking at his cup and how it seemed to start filling back up as soon as it was back on the cup mat. Needless to say this revelation made him very happy, as well as forget the sadness he felt from loosing the argument with Jasmine.

Though just as Jack was about to tell the others that their drinks auto-refilled he saw Catherine, who had hardly touched her meal of roast chicken, with mashed potatoes and chopped carrots, covered in gravy, and she seemed to be looking down at the table and daydreaming with a small smile on her face.

Jack then picked up one of his chicken wings and started eating, not taking his eyes off Catherine, as he couldn't figure her out. Jason always said she was a good women who fell in love with the wrong man, and Jaune told them that she said she was the reason that Jerome found Jason and was able to kill him.

So once he'd eaten five of him wings he decided to try talking to her.

"So, what's with the smile Misses Arc." Jack asked her, as he heard how angry she tends to get whenever anyone addressed her as 'Mrs, Solis' instead of 'Misses Arc' as she apparently proclaimed that she was only the mother of Jason Arc and no longer the wife of Jerome Solis.

So luckily for him she smiled smiled a bit more as she wasn't reminded of the man she once loved, by one of the only people that she could talk to about her son.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering..." Catherine seemed like she wanted to keep taking, but she was hesitant to do so as she feared angering or offending them.

"Wondering what?" Jasmine asked her gently, as she and everyone else as the table were now looking towards her wondering what she wanted to to say to them exactly.

None of knew what to think about the women, as none of them had ever met her before the only things they knew about her where based off of her reputation, along with some rumors that were usually unreliable.

Catherine herself simply and slowly took a deep breath in through her nose and then exhaled through her moth before she spoke again.

"I was wondering if you could tell about Jason's life, before he died." Catherine asked the others in gentle tone of voice, that was filled with sadness and underlying anger at the end.

Her request stunned them for a few seconds, as they knew that she never really spoke about Jason due to how painful it was, and yet here she was wanting them to tell her about the years of her son's life that she wasn't there for because he was with them.

And after a few more seconds of stunned silence from the table, everyone besides Catherine looked at each other and gave small nods of agreement.

They'd seen how much she hated Jerome earlier, so she was good in their books for that, so they decided that there was no harm in telling her want she wanted to know.

So of course after they all silently agreed to tell her Jack was the first one to jump in and start telling her stuff.

"Alright then, how about I tell you the story of how Jason and Ophelia first met?" Jack asked her, even though he was sure she'd like to hear about that.

And she obviously did as she visibly perked up, as she sat up straight and looked at Jack with a happy and relieved look on her face.

"Yes, I'd love to hear about how Jason met his wife." Catherine said with a big bright smile on her face, the happiest that she has looked in a long time.

Jack, along with the others at the table had to force themselves to not grin, chuckle, or snigger as this story always made them laugh. So Jack was force to tap on Markus's arm, for him to take over telling her, as he doubted he could stop himself from laughing as he tried to tell Catherine the story.

After realizing why Jack was repeatedly patting him on the arm, Markus slapped his hand away and started to tell the story.

"In all honesty they met in rather peculiar fashion, in a drinking establishment and Ophelia kicking Jason in the head." Markus told her in a clear voice, that wavered with a laugh at the end but was still devoid of lies.

At this Catherine's eyes widened as she was not expecting to be to than, of all thing when hear about how a couple that married and had eight children met.

Whereas everyone else, besides Catherine and Markus, were red in the face as they were forcing themselves not to laugh, with Jack and Alex looking as if they were about to explode with laughter, as they remembered how Ophelia knocked Jason on his ass with that kick.

* * *

Meanwhile at the table with Jaunes group, Jaune himself was smiling with clear happiness.

He was smiling at how Demitri, Eli and Kol were trying to tell his sister and her wife about all to dumbest things he either did, or got himself into, he also chuckled at their faces when they heard the stories. He smiled at how Joan was playing with Adrien and how she gave him some of her flapjacks to try.

Jaunes smiled widened a bit more Eliza leaned over and kissed him on the cheek right before she rested her head on his shoulder, with her ears seemingly curling around his head.

Though Jaune couldn't help but think about how he hasn't had a need to feed since he got here, so he decided to ask Eliza whether it was the same for her.

"Have you by any chance notice that you haven't had a need for blood since we got here?" Jaune asked Eliza in a quite tone, as he didn't want to ruin the joyous atmosphere at the table.

Eliza gave a hum to signify that she'd heard him and gave the table a quick look over, and smiled as she saw Joan petting Adrien on the head, before she answered Jaune.

"I have yes. In fact before we came here me and Joan were about to feed and yet as soon as I arrive I was no longer hungry, and Joan didn't tell me she was hungry meaning that it's most likely the same for her as well." Eliza told Jaune, as she still had a small smile due to how peaceful it was.

Jaune then sniffed the air a few times before he looked towards Shad and eye the entity with great suspicion, he then spoke to Eliza again.

"I can smell a little bit of blood in the air, so at least that means we can get blood, however that means that the ones drinking it are doing so even though they don't need any blood. I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that this place is making it so we don't need to feed." Jaune told Eliza, with his eyes narrowing a little at the end due to how the space that they were in continued to puzzle him.

However Eliza just gave a small nod before she stopped leaning on Jaunes shoulder and gave Jaune another kiss on the cheek before she spoke.

"Jaune, we can ask Shad about why we don't feel like we need to feed on blood whilst we're here later, but for now let's just enjoy this meal and tell Saphron and Terra some more stories." Eliza told Jaune in a firm but gentle tone.

Jaune just nodded in acceptance before he went back to eating and Eliza started to strike up a conversation with Saphron and Terra.

However as everyone at the table were having a good time, Jaune couldn't stop himself from glancing towards a certain table.

At that table there was Jerome, who was sitting at his table with Damien, along with four other people from their seating section.

And Jaune couldn't stop the excitement and anticipation from welling up inside of him as he couldn't wait to make this the perfect day. First he met up with his girlfriend, daughter and friends earlier then he thought he would, then he got to reunite with his sister and officially meet her wife and son, and now he was gonna get the opportunity to kick the shot out of his grandfather.

Sure he was upset that the entire world was gonna see his life, but that was a price he was willing to pay in order for this fight, as well as see when he was gonna get justice for his family.

So Jaune was gonna sit at the table, enjoy his meal and the company of the people that he loved at said table, wonder exactly what Shad and what he's capable of, and then he was gonna wait patiently for everyone to finish up and then he'd get the fight that he's wanted for years.

But for now he had food to eat, rum to drink, stories to tell/correct and a sister he hasn't seen for almost a decade to tell said stories to. So his fight could wait a little bit, he'd already waited nearly ten years, so waiting a few more hours wasn't a real issue.


	19. Apologies

**Iam sorry to say that the next chapter won't be out as soon as I would like it to be. This is due to the fact that the work from college requires most of my attention so I'm unable to focus on writing ad much. Plus due to the big fight I have planned for the next chapter I want to make sure that I do the best job I possibly can when writing it.**

 **Will resume updates in February.**


	20. Battle Field Ready

After about about two hours of remaining stationary Shad felt that everyone had ate their fill of food, so he dicided that is was time to get things moving along.

Shad's eye then flashed brightly for a second, causing a pulse of red light to sweep across the area. The pulse caused all of the remaining food, plates and utensils to glow red and vanish, however all of the people's drinks and cup mats remained on the tables.

However the sudden disappearance of food resulted in more reactions than Shad had expected. The reaction were primarily either shock, general confusion, or for a few anger.

The last especially applied to a certain wolf faunus, who stood up before talking.

"Who in the fuck, stole my fuck'n pork!" Demitri roared out for all to hear, causing many children from the four kingdoms and Vludania to look scared as he let out a low growl when he got to his feet.

"Demitri! Calm down!" Kol yelled at his teammate, as soon as he heard a near by child whimper because of his teammates behavior.

"Just sit down and calm your ass down!" Eli growled at his friend as he grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his chair.

As Demitri continued to growl, ingnoreing Kol and Eli's words, Jaune decided to speak up.

"Demitri, all you lost in regards to food was a handful of chips and about a third of your fourth pulled pork burger." Jaune explained to his partner.

After hearing that Demitri realized that it was quite a silly thing to complain about, considering how much he'd actually eaten before the scraps were taken away.

"So I'd recommend that you calm down and apologize for being so loud that you scared the children, because I'm pretty sure that the maternal instinct at this table could very easily kill you." Jaune explained, though was grinning towards the end at the look of shock that appeared on his friends face.

Demitri slowly looked around the table and noticed a few things: Joan and Adrien looked scared, with watery eyes due to his outburst, making him feel like an asshole; Eliza, Saphron and Terra were all also glaring at him so hard that he thought he'd explode, quite literally in Saphrons case as her eyes had unconsciously shifted to the pure black eyes of a witches, were as Eliza had shifted to her vampire form and looked deadly and Terra just looked really pissed off, but still rather scary in her own right.

Demitri then looked at his teammates, who didn't seem like they were gonna give him any help. In fact the look on their faces told him either 'Don't look at me' or 'You caused this, you fix it' respectively.

He then slowly look back towards the three angry mothers that were glaring at him, causing his wolf ears to droop as he gulped, before he spoke to them in a gentle and quiet tone to offset how he exclaimed earlier and caused this mess to begin with.

"I'm sorry." Demitri whimpered out in a manner that was like a scared puppy.

At seeing how much they scared him the three mothers stopped glaring at him, with Eliza and Saphron shifting back to their regular forms, but they still looked at him in a disappointed manner due to how he scared the children. The children however giggled at how scared and small Demitri looked infront of their mothers.

"Uncle Demitri's scared of Mummy!" Joan exclaimed as Adrien continued to giggle uncontrollably at Demitri's face, which had shifted to shock at how his niece just mocked him but he couldn't talk back to her cause he new that was really piss Eliza off.

And luckily for Demitri, upon seeing the children laughing the mothers calmed down even more, as Saphron and Terra smiled at Adrien's laughing, and Eliza stroked Joan's hair as Jaune smiled at his daughter laughing at her a uncle along with her cousin.

However Jaune and quite a few others realized that Shad removed their food and access to it because he was planning to move things along, meaning that it was most likely time for Jaune and Jerome to show their world just what they were capable of when up against one another.

"So I take it that it's time for promised fight between Mr. Arc and Mr. Solis to take place?" Ozpin inquired before he took a long sip of his coffee.

 ** _"You would be correct in that... Ozpin."_** Shad answered the headmaster, though many notices the pause he had before saying the mans name.

However no one knew that Shad paused like he did as he was debating wether or not to call Ozpin by his true name of Ozma.

At that many of the more curious people began mutter amongst themselves.

The people of Vludania were discussing who they wanted to win, with a vast majority of the hunters choosing Jerome out of necessity and loyalty, however there was a small number of the hunters that were quietly rooting for Jaune as they wanted Jerome gone for one reason or another.

The supernatural population, as well as the none supernaturals that were against the hunters ideology, of Vludania however was completely on Jaunes side, though there were somewhat conflicted about it, but they'd rather root for someone they don't like than a mass murder.

Whilst most of the people from the four kingdoms, that were unaware how of Vludania's history, were unsure who they wanted to root for, on one hand Jaune was a criminal who escaped from the law to them and hated his grandfather enough to try and kill him earlier, but they also didn't know much about Jerome other than the fact he apparently killed Jaunes family and hated Jaune as well.

Yet as most people continued to mutter amongst themselves a few people notice that both Jaune and Jerome were staring at one another from their tables, both with frown on their faces and looked ready to attack the other.

Jerome had his left hand clenched in a white knuckled fist and his dark blue eyes looked even darker, as if they had lost all of their blue colouring unless you looked close enough

Whereas the face veins that bulge and glow red that come from Jaunes vampire form continuously bulged out at random for only a second before reseeding, as if he was forcing his vampire form off of his face when it was obvious he wanted to shift.

Shad then focused on all of the people as small wisps of what seemed to be pitch black smoke began to emanate from his form, startling many of the civilians and making the fighters wary of a possible need to defend themselves.

 _ **"Let's get started then."** _Shad told them all, just before the wisps exploded off of his body and swallowed everyone up in darkness.

And within the darkness everyone could feel themselves become weightless and begin to float, as if they were suddenly in water, however despite that feeling they could still breath but the darkness prevented them from seeing or hearing everyone panicking around them.

After about five seconds of being inside the darkness everyone found themselves feeling grounded once again and seated, bit not at the table they ate at beforehand.

Instead they were not sitting within an enormous colosseum that was large enough for everyone to sit in, once again in divided into sections for the people of the four kingdoms, the people of Vludania and the hunters from Vludania.

And everyone was also seated in the same kind of black leather seats they were in when watching the past.

And at the center of the colosseum their was a large open space, with two entrances on opposite sides that were sealed shut with heavy metal doors, and the ground of this area was covered in what appeared to be light grey sand, something that stud out rather greatly against the black colosseum.

This sand covered ground of the area was also about fifteen feet above this area was were the lowest set of seats were located, and along with the solid black walls that surrounded the area there was also what seemed to be a transparent wall of red light that reached all the way up into what could be seen as the 'sky' of where they are.

The cylinder shaped wall that encased the area in the center of the colosseum seemed to be just like the dome that Jaune and Damien 'fought' inside of earlier.

And above the colosseum everyone could see another enormous rectangular window with an ethereal crimson outline, that was exactly like what they had been watching the past on earlier. And just like the window from earlier everyone seemed to be able to see it perfectly, regards of the angle that they were looking at it from.

"What, in the name of fuck, just happened?" Demitri questioned as he gripped the arm rests of his seat, in an attempt to stabilize himself after what just happened to get him and the others to their, somewhat, new seats.

"I don't know, but I hated it." Kol said as he let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head back into the headrest of his chair, as he was also put off by how he got to his seat.

"Yeah, I feel like I was just in the Oum damned washin' machine." Eli said, as felt as miserable as the other two.

The three of them were sat next to each other on the row of seats closest to the edge of the fighting area, with Eliza sitting next to them as Joan was once again sitting on her mothers lap.

And Joan didn't seem to dislike how they gat their seats in the colosseum as much as they did, in fact she seemed to like it.

"Mummy, mummy, that was awesome! Can we do it again?" Joan stated, before she asked Eliza, as she asked Eliza in the same way a child would ask to go on ride they enjoyed once again.

Eliza however looked rather dizzy as she was slowly swaying from side-to-side in her chair, as tried to steady herself to look at Joan before responding to her.

"I-I don't think so sweetie." Eliza 'regretfully' to her daughter as she really didn't want to do that again, any time soon.

Joan simply groaned in disappointment, but she quieted down when Eliza gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

However Joan quickly perked up as she realized there was someone else she could ask, so she turned to the seat next to Eliza, expecting to see Jaune, however she instead saw her grandfather instead.

"Mummy, daddy isn't here!" Joan exclaimed, causing Eliza and Jaunes team to quickly look around for any sign of their blonde boyfriend/friend.

When they confirmed that he indeed wasn't with them they all started trying to look for Shad, so they could ask their host where he was.

After a few seconds of looking around for Shad, a small wisp of what looked like black smoke appeared infront of them and the small wisp seemed to grow out into tendrils that began to form a sort of, familiar, bossy with elongated arms and hands. The final piece to form was his eye/ face, that formed in a dull flash or crimson light.

 _ **"How can I be of assistance?"** _Shad asked them, as he knew they wanted to see him, and when he is wanted he comes.

At first everyone looked a bit shocked by Shads sudden appearance, but they quickly regained their composure.

"Tell us where Jaune is you eye faced fuck." Demitri growled at the host, not worrying about swearing due to the censoring abilities of where they are.

However Shad didn't really hive a reaction to how Demitri spoke to him, except for him fixing his eye at the hot headed wolf faunus.

 _ **"Jaune is perfectly fine, in fact he's waiting to enter the arena for his fight with Jerome to begin."** _Shad calmly explained to Demitri and the others that wanted to know wher Jaune was.

This answer pacified them as it meant that Jaune was perfectly fine and they were going to see him teach the old Solis bastard a lesson soon enough.

However Joan was still a bit nervous about where her daddy was, she was happy that her mummy was still here but she still wanted her daddy with them since they just got him back after he'd been away at a different school for a while.

However the eye faced being seemed to sense the young faunus girls worry, so he decided to attempt to 'comfort' her. He'd observed it before so how hard could it be to emulate for a child.

 ** _"Worry not little one. You will be able to see how powerful and skilled your father really is shortly, and then he will be back by your side after he works off some stress and rage_." **Shad explained to the young Arc girl.

Everyone that heard Shad looked at the host with looks that seemed to be mixtures of confusion and shock with varying degrees. It was truly a bizarre sight to see the eye faced, demon being that anducted all of them attempting to cheer up a young girl.

Joan was quiet for a few seconds as she cutely tilted her head trying to understand what the eye man was telling her, but she eventually figured it out.

"So... after daddy beats up the bad man who was mean to him, he'll comeback and we can have fun?" Joan questioned as she smiled brightly.

Shad seemed to nod, or rather bob his eye head up and down, to answer the little Arc.

"Yay!" Joan exclaimed in joy, as her bushy squirrel tail wagged ever so slightly.

Eliza then hugged her daughter to her chest and kissed her head glad she was so happy, her little Joan always got upset when Jaune had to go away for an assignment and she was always so happy when he came back home to them.

Seeing this Demitri chuckled, while Eli smiled brightly and Kol hummed at the sight of their niece being so happy.

However Eli remembered he wanted to ask something "So then Shad when will this long anticipated fight begi- Oh for Oums sake." he started curious and ended in frustration.

Everyone look up and saw their host was once again gone.

 _ **"The battle will commence shortly so please do not do anything to stop or interrupt this battle, or their will be reproductions."** _Shads voice once again seemed to project itself into the heads of everyone, and many people shivered at the implications of what would happen if they were to.

 _ **"Now then, I believe the expression is, let's get ready to rumble."**_ Shad said to everyone.

Quiet a few people had to hold in laughter as they heard the face fight announcement being said in such a monotone voice was very bizarre.

However the restricted laughter ceased when the two gates in the battle areas of the colosseum began to open.

But the fighters didn't emerge immediately instread a paint of brightly glowing crimson eyes could be seen and a faint sound could be heard reverberating that was a mix of a growl and a hiss came out of the entrance closest to Eliza and Jaunes team. However from the other entrance an intense, but cold white glow emanated from it and it seemed to highlight a single figure standing there.

This sight made many realize that the two fighters weren't just standing around waiting they had been preparing for their battle the entire time, and now thet were both ready to go all out in this battle.

* * *

 **[I kn** **ow I promised a the big fight between Jaune and Jerome, but upon reflection I realized that putting this arena prep section as well as the fight would result in a very long chapter. So this is, as the title suggests, the fight prep chapter and the next chapter will be the fight in its entirety. And when the fights over the watching will resume.]**


End file.
